New Life Lies Ahead
by NinjaDino4
Summary: Amy and her best friend Jake decide to venture through a dangerous eerie forest. Upon arriving a magical portal explodes out of the ground. Both take a deep breath and walk through the mysterious relic. As they look at their new surroundings it's apparent that they've arrived in Equestria. These two friends learn to live in a new world where things will definitely get crazy.
1. Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 1: Start of a New Beginning

**Authors Note: Hello fellow readers. This here is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote so please be nice if you review. If there is any type of suggestion you have to improve my writing I would really appreciate it. I am most likely going to only keep the story from the perspective of my female main character Amy, later to be named a more suitable name. Now without any further anticipation let me start the story. –NinjaDino4 (Also I'm in the middle of writing another pony story. It's about filly being able to turn into a dragon. Only have 2 chapters, but in my opinion it's going great. Check it out.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony in any way, shape or form. I only own this story and my original characters.**

It was just an ordinary day at school. Like every student in class I was waiting for the last bell to ring. Yes, the final bell for the final day until summer officially starts. As the last few minutes came I started to day dream of all my awesome adventures I was going to have.

**Ring Ring Ring**

I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my bag. Heading for the door I was suddenly stopped.

"Hey there Amy, you ready for some excitement?!" My friend Jake said. Best friends for 6 whole years. From 4th grade all the way till 10th grade now, we have never been more than a couple days apart. He was a few inches taller than me with a somewhat muscular body. His jet black hair wisped slightly over his chocolate brown eyes. In other words I would describe him as the totally hot beach boy.

"Oh totally! I just can't wait till we begin our summer in the best way possible." I literally screamed from over excitement, continuing to walk through the hall until we exited the building. I knew exactly where I was going to take Jake.

"Oh you do? Well what do you have in mind?" He asked with slight anticipation in his voice. His face literally could not imagine what I had in store.

"Just follow me. I found some amazing place where we could explore. It probably holds so many wonders!" I told him, starting to run to the destination I had planned on going.

About fifteen minutes later we both stopped in front of a thick forest. The trees seemed to go on for miles with no intention of stopping. To most people it looked too scary to even dare go into or walk near. However, it made me curious as to what it contained.

"Um, are you sure we should go in there? We could get hurt…or lost…" Jake said sounding a bit worried.

"Look, you said it yourself. You want excitement? Follow me, I promise that if you get hurt you can punch me in the eye or something." I told him trying to get him to follow me into the scary looking forest. I could not put my finger on it, but something about that forest seemed awfully familiar. Oh well, no use hurting my brain over the small stuff.

"Well…I guess I can't let you go in there alone. Fine I'll come with you." He sighed in defeat. Knowing I was going to go explore the forest with or without him he opted to come along.

We both started to casually walk into the thicket riddled with noises of many animals. With each step taken it seemed the drive us further and further inside total darkness. Eventually vines started to appear down below our feet and above our heads. It seemed to pose no real meaning at all. That is until my foot got caught and pulled a gigantic vine twice the size of the others I caught sight of.

"Whoa damn, my foot just got cau-" I stopped mid-sentence as a strange noise hit my ears.

"What was that?! You heard that too right?" Jake asked, clearly thrown off by the awful screech that followed my clumsy footwork.

Suddenly a huge stone circle started to rise out of the ground in front of me. This of course startled not only me, but even Jake. Both of us were completely caught off guard as we waited for what was going to happen next. With each second passing the stone finally stopped exploding out of the ground coming to a complete halt on top of the forest's floor. I was about to open my mouth until the circle inside the stone was glowing pink.

"Uh..What do you think it is? Is it like a portal or something? I think we should leave cause I am getting freaked out." Jake said. By his body language it appeared he really did not like the look of this object.

"I have no idea. I hope it isn't dangerous. It could be a portal! That would be totally amazing! We should walk through it and see where it takes us!" I screamed overtaken with joy. This day did not turn out to be all bad so far.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold it right there. You actually want to go into that thing?! What if it ends up killing you or something?! It could be dangerous. Sometimes I think you are totally reckless. You drag me into a forest and then want us to walk into some mysterious pink portal thing. Look we should just turn around and go home." He exclaimed sternly not too happy with the way I handled things.

"If you want to go home that's fine with me. I'm not stopping you, but I am really curious as to what is on the other side. Either come with me and find out or go home like a big baby." I retorted. He was acting like a complete buzz kill. It was a PORTAL. Who in the right mind would pass up an opportunity like this?

"Seriously? It's gonna be like that huh? You know I can't let you just waltz in there on your own. Sometimes I swear you just get me to do whatever you want…" He admitted in defeat.

We both gave each other one last look before taking the steps towards the weird portal. Flashing lights was all I could see for what seemed like hours. The world spun around me like being on a Six Flags Ride. From the corner of my eye I spotted Jake as he seemed to spiral around me. Both of us were screaming as loud as we possibly could. Finally I could see it was all coming to an end.

I opened my eyes and was instantly taken over by the color of my surroundings. As I was about to say something I rubbed my head only to find there was no hand. A hoof, I had an aqua colored hoof. Initially my first reaction would be to freak out, which is exactly what I did. Suddenly I remembered that Jake was here as well. I moved my head and met a set of familiar chocolate brown eyes. Of course he screamed from shock.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! What happened to you?Why don't you have hands?Where did that horn come from?Where the h-" Jake started screaming, but was soon cut off from me shoving my new hoof in his mouth.

"Look you need to calm down. Apparently where ever that portal sent us to it changed our form. We don't have hands because we are not humans anymore. I have a horn? Well I guess I'm a unicorn…but I'm not the only one. You're one too. Follow me over to that pond to see for yourself." I told him.

As we made our way to the pond near us I caught sight of a forest. No this forest was definitely the Everfree Forest. I took a mental note of that while we tried to trot on our four legs. It was much harder than animals make it look. As we stared into the reflection it was like looking at something familiar yet so different.

I stared in awe at our new forms. Jake was a white unicorn with his jet black hair styled in the way that swept right over his chocolate brown dreamy eyes. Wait what did I just think…never mind that thought. I took note of his cutie mark; it was a crescent moon with a music note attached at the side. I was an aqua unicorn with black hair that was not groomed neatly, yet not in an utter mess. If anything it could be compared to a scene girl's hair toned down from the constant teasing. My right eye was a stunning ocean blue while my left eye was as green as an emerald. My left ear had two golden earring hoops going through it. My cutie mark was star shaped out of music notes.

Both of us were too stunned to talk for a few minutes while we absorbed all that has happened to us so far. As of right now I could have assumed we were crazy or I was dreaming. While I was thinking more about our situation Jake decided to break the silence.

"So…where are we? Do you have any clue…?" He asked totally dumbfounded.

"….Jake….We are in the world of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." I said barely able to comprehend the words I was even speaking.

**And with that I now end the first chapter of my first fan fiction. Next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	2. New World, New Attitude

Chapter 2: New World, New Attitude

**Authors Note: Last chapter was kind meh. Now that my characters are actually in the wonderful world I can have fun writing this! As of OC's being introduced into the story I do not mind doing that. Just send me a message telling me about your character and I might put them in. Time to get to the next chapter! Oh and I should update this hopefully each day since its summer. That and well…the place where I live is pretty crappy. One last thing, if there is anyone who wants to make my cover art for this story just tell me. Send me an idea and if I like it I'll use it! Anyways on to chapter 2! –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer- My Little Pony is not mine. It's all Hasbro's. Only my story and characters are mine.**

**AMY'S POV**

"What!...Wait, how do you know that?" Said Jake. His eyes glared right into my soul as I started to get nervous from the looks he was giving me.

"…Well…You see…The thing is…" I mumbled becoming even more nervous. I had never told anybody about my obsession with the My Little Pony show. Not even Jake since I was very concerned with my image. Everyone in my school said it was only for losers so I never bothered to tell anyone.

"Oh just spit it out already. I promise I won't laugh or anything. How do you know Amy?" He retorted in a sweet innocent like voice.

"I guess I should just tell you…I kind of like the My Little Pony show…I just never told anyone because they would think I'm lame..." I admitted just waiting for the fits of laughter to follow after I just spilled my big secret.

"I told you I'm not going to laugh. I don't think you're lame though. Well I personally don't like the show, but maybe you can help us by using knowledge you got from the show." He said trying to lift my spirit as he smiled.

"Hey you're right! I know exactly where we are though." I then pointed my hoof towards the forest behind us. "That is the Everfree Forest, do not ever go in there unless you have too. There are dangerous animals in there. Ones that do not even exist in our world." I exclaimed proudly.

"Well okay, if you say so. Where should w-" I quickly cut him off.

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOODNESS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! PONYVILLE SHOULD BE CLOSE!" I screamed in delight.

I quickly took off down the dirt road that trailed in some random direction near us. I hoped that this day would come, but I never would have guessed it would be today. Now I know that I could have been going the wrong direction, however that thought skipped over my mind for now.

Jake galloped after me hoping to not get separated in this strange colorful world. "Do you even know if you're going the right way?" He asked.

"Uh…I think I am…But that's not important right now. First we need to change our names." I stated.

"Why do we need to change our names? What's wrong with them?" Jake replied in confusion.

"Duh, they're too different. Jake and Amy will stand out too much here. Equestrian names are totally different from Earth names. My new name will be…Harmony from now on. You'll go by Lunar Eclipse. Oh and one more thing, do not under any circumstance mention Earth unless you have to." I exclaimed. This would be so much easier if Jake was a brony….He is too clueless.

We continued trotting down the road until Ponyville came in our sight. I was so excited that I began to squeal just looking at the town. Faster and faster we galloped towards Ponyville. Finally we both stood in front of the village. It seemed a lot bigger than the show made it out to be.

"Whoa…look at it. Ponyville is so beautiful…" I said in complete awe barely able to contain myself.

"Well what are we waiting for Harmony? Let's go explore it!" Lunar Eclipse stated. Even he looked stoked to be in front of a cartoon town.

It seemed the kids in us came out at that moment. Both of us started to trot into the pony filled village staring at everypony like a child at a candy store. Everything was just so amazing and cartoon like. I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest mare in the world.

"So do you even know where we are going? I love walking around and seeing this place, but if we have nowhere to even go it seems kind of pointless." Lunar asked.

"I have no clue…You know what I am really surprised Pinkie hasn't spotted us yet. I mean we haven't even seen her anywhere in town. Maybe she's busy or something." I replied, not really watching where I was going. Suddenly I smacked into somepony.

**THUD**

"Ow…Oh I am so sorry. I should've paid more attention to where I was going." I said to the pony I bumped into as I tried to stand up.

"Oh dear, no it was my fault. I should have looked more carefully or this would not have happened." A timid voice replied.

"It's not your faul- WAIT." I craned my head to see the pony I smashed into. Standing right in front of my face was none other than the one and only Fluttershy. Oh my goodness Fluttershy was in front of me. My absolute favorite pony was standing only mere inches away from me.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE FLUTTERSHY! I BUMPED INTO FLUTTERSHY! SOMEBODY BUCK ME IN THE HEAD SO I KNOW THIS ISN'T ALL A DREAM" I screamed overtaken with fan girl squeals. Then I did what any normal pony would have done at that moment. I fainted.

**LUNAR'S POV.**

"oh goodness, did I do something wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting THAT to happen. She probably just fainted. We've been through a lot today. Maybe we should get her to a hospital or something to make sure she's alright." I replied with a little concern in my voice. I should have expected her to react like this. Maybe she didn't exactly tell me how much she liked this show. I sure didn't know this was going to happen.

"oh yes, that would be the best thing to do. You must be new in town since I've never seen you before. I'll lead you to the hospital…if that's alright with you…" She voiced with much worry.

"Of course, lead the way." I said as I placed Harmony on my back. Surprisingly she was pretty light. Either that or I'm extremely muscular. I'm going to go with muscular…just to compliment myself.

After about fifteen or so minutes of walking Fluttershy stopped in front of a huge hospital. Obviously this must have been the place. Both Fluttershy and I walked through the doors to the front desk. A white pony with pink hair pulled back in a bun was sitting behind it.

"Excuse me miss. My friend here kind of fainted. I was just wondering if you could get her checked by a doctor to ensure she's alright." I stated.

"Of course. The doctor will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat." She replied pointing at a few seats off to the side.

As I began to walk over to the seats Fluttershy spoke up.

"Um…I am really sorry I can't stay here to make sure your friend is okay, but I have to return home to take care of all my woodland critters…" She whispered to where I could barely hear her.

"It's no problem, I understand. She'll be fine." I replied.

"Oh…well okay. I guess I'll see you around then. Goodbye. Can you tell your friend I'm really sorry I made her faint…if that's okay with you that is…" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Sure. Goodbye Fluttershy." As I craned my head towards Harmony, who was lying next to me unconscious, I heard hoofsteps. My ear twitched in anticipation as the shadow came closer and closer from some random hall.

"Why hello there. My name is Dr Hooves. I suppose this is the friend who has fainted. Come, follow me." The doctor stated then started to walk off back down the hall he came from.

I placed Harmony on my back then followed the doctor to our destination. Harmony began to twitch and groan, but I ignored this. After a couple minutes of walking we finally arrived in front of room 103. I followed inside and trotted over to an empty bed. I placed Harmony carefully on it.

"Can I please stay here until she wakes up? I can't leave her side. We've always been together everywhere for about six years." I asked. This was Harmony. She was my best friend. I just couldn't leave her side.

"Why of course. Just please do not get in the way while I run a few tests." He replied.

"Yes sir!" I stated as I did an army salute. It was pretty weird doing that with only a hoof. Oh well, I better get used to that feeling. I walked over to the other side of the room and plopped my rump on the floor. The doctor began to run a few different tests using machines on Harmony to make sure she was just fine. I of course was bored out of my mind. Waiting around was not one of my best qualities. A few minutes later and all the tests began to stop.

"She is just fine. It seemed she just fainted from a panic attack. Either she was scared out of her mind or was completely excited beyond normal control." He stated while looking at a few papers he held in his hoof.

He then began to walk for the door, but stopped mid-way.

"You can stay here until she wakes up. I have other patients to attend to. It shouldn't be too long before she comes to. When that moment comes you can sign out and leave." He remarked before exiting the room.

Oh boy I sure hoped this wouldn't take too long. I was so exhausted from today that I suddenly fell asleep next to Harmony's bed.

**HARMONY'S POV.**

I began to wake up from my deep slumber. My eyes tried to snap open, but were met with bright light that made them close. Slowly my eyes began to adjust to the sudden light. I began to ponder how I ended up in a hospital room. As my mouth began to open there was a noise that caught my ear. It was snoring. I turned my head to find the source only to see Lunar asleep on the floor. I giggled at the sight. He looked so adorable with his hooves all pulled against his body. I wish I had my phone so I could take a picture of this…oh well.

"Hey Lunar. Wake up." I said.

No reply.

"That's it, I'm coming down." I moved my body on to the floor with ease and walked closer to him. I nudged his arm hoping this would wake him up. All I got in response was a groan. I knew nothing else to do so I slugged him in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"OWW! What was that for?!...Oh Harmony, good you're finally up." He moaned.

"Come on. I want to leave this place. Let's go." I whined. I really hate hospitals. They freak me out, I mean come on so many sick ponies have been here. I might just catch their sickness plague or something. I really don't even know why he brought me here. All I did was have a fan girl outburst. It was nothing serious.

We began to exit the room and wander through the halls. I had no clue where Lunar was taking me, but we eventually came to the lobby. Lunar checked me out while I stared at the door waiting to leave. Lunar walked up to me as I began to dash out of the hospital.

"Hey Fluttershy wanted me to tell you that she was sorry about making you faint." Lunar stated.

"It wasn't her fault. I just got overtaken with total excitement. It's not every day you meet your favorite character from a TV show." I replied starting to remember the whole incident earlier.

I started to trot off towards the library since there was plenty of books there I was dying to read. Equestria must have had better books than Earth. Lunar followed me even though he had no idea where I was going. After what seemed like hours we arrived in front of Twilight's library.

"A library. We walked all over Ponyville for a library. What is your problem?!" Lunar groaned in annoyance.

"It's not just a library. Never mind, you'll understand soon enough." I said. He clearly was clueless. I wasn't sure if I could handle any more questions or misunderstandings. I knocked on the door already sure Spike the baby dragon was going to answer.

The library door swung open with a baby dragon standing in the door way. I totally knew it. "Hey there, what can I do for you two?" The dragon asked.

"I was just wondering if I could read a few books." I replied in the most happy tone I could produce.

"Sure thing! Come on in. Is there a certain book you're looking for?" He asked as we walked inside Twilight's tree home.

"Um…not really. If you don't mind I would like to just find something myself." I told the baby dragon.

"Alright, well I got to get back to chores. Oh and I'm Spike. It was nice to meet you two!" He then scurried off in a hurry.

I then began to scan over a few shelves searching for an interesting read. As time began to pass it seemed Lunar got fed up with being completely bored.

"Uh can you please hurry up looking. I am really bored. I mean-"I cut him off before he could even finish that sentence.

"Lunar please be quiet. I am trying to find something. Something very important that would explain that portal. Even so, we have no home or anywhere to be so there should be no rush. Now shut up so I can focus." I said trying not to crack a tooth from gritting so much.

After my remark the room became silent. Lunar finally settled down after he learned what I was searching for. I thought we would be left alone, but I could hear hoofsteps getting closer to us.

"Hello there. Spike said two unicorns were looking for a book. I just finished a report for the princess so I thought I would come down and meet you two! My name's Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia. What are your names?" Twilight asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Well my name is Harmony and this is my best friend Lunar Eclipse." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Harmony and Lunar Eclipse! But I must ask, Spike alerted me of your presence a while ago…are you still looking for a book? It's getting pretty late." She said sounding a bit curious as to what we were doing all this time.

I turned my head and gazed out of a nearby window. I had not noticed I was taking this long. It was pitch black outside. If I had to guess it was about ten at night.

"Oh…I didn't realize how long I was taking. Yeah I couldn't find any books on portals…" I mumbled.

"You should have asked Spike what book you were looking for. I'm sorry you wasted your time, but I don't have any books on portals. Princess Celestia might have one, but I can't promise you she does. Either way she is probably sleeping by now so you can come back tomorrow and check!" She told us trying to cheer us up from the bad news.

"Come back tomorrow?...Um the thing is…we kind of don't have a home. In fact we just came here today." Lunar exclaimed.

"You don't?! Well I do have an extra bed in the guest room. If you want you can live here with me and Spike. I only have one bed though so you'll have to share…" Twilight offered.

"Oh don't worry. That's totally fine! We'll take it. Thank you so much Twilight." I squealed.

All three of us followed Twilight to the guest room she offered to us. Let me tell you walking up stairs as a pony is extremely difficult. I swear I was really lucky I didn't fall and break my neck. Twilight stopped in front of our new room. The door was soon enveloped with a purple aura and flung open. Lunar and I were so exhausted that we flopped on to the huge bed lined up against the wall opposite of the door. We both pulled the covers over our bodies and got into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight Harmony." Lunar mumbled.

"Sleep tight Lunar." I replied before drifting off to sleep.

**Bam. The end of chapter two. This was almost twice as long as chapter one. Like I said just message me about your OC and I might add it to my story in some way, shape or form. I'll try to update this every day, but no promises. I hope you guys like this story so far. It feels amazing to actually write something instead of just dropping an idea from my imagination. Well, Until next time. Adios muchachos y muchachas. –NinjaDino4**


	3. There's a Party in Ponyville

Chapter 3: There's a Party in Ponyville

**Authors Note: Hooray it's finally summer break for me! New chapter for today. While in class I started to imagine this entire scenario so let's get on with it. OH MY GOODNESS. Two more days until Equestria Girls comes out. Who else is nervicited?! I know I am. (: –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer- I don't own My Little Pony. **

**HARMONY'S POV**

I fluttered my eyes open feeling really groggy. Waking up is always the most disappointing part of the morning besides actually having to participate in life. However, I suddenly remembered I was in Ponyville which gave me the energy to get out of bed. Quietly I moved on to the floor and tip toed out of the room trying not to wake up Lunar who was still fast asleep.

"Man, Lunar could probably sleep through an apocalypse…" I mumbled as I walked through the hall eventually coming face to face with a set of stairs.

"Alright, it's just you and me stairs. Let's hope I don't trip trying this." Carefully putting one hoof at a time down each step. I probably looked so stupid trying to make sure I didn't fall. Unfortunately my clumsy hoofwork made me slip down a few steps and crash into the wall.

***THUD CRASH***

My head was spinning and I was seeing stars floating in the air. Out of nowhere a shadowy figure appeared in front of me.

"Whoa are you okay? That really must of hurt. What happened?" My vision finally cleared to reveal that Twilight was speaking to me.

I slowly stood up on all hooves and faced her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I…slipped down the stairs…" I shamefully admitted with my head hung low. I never liked making a fool out of myself. My self-image was very important to me. Fan girl outbursts are one thing, but doing something extremely stupid is another.

Twilight began to walk over to another room so I instinctively followed her. My stomach had other plans though. Out of nowhere a growl as loud as a foghorn came from my belly.

"Hahaha, well you must be hungry. No problem I have plenty of food in the kitchen. Follow me." Twilight said while she changed directions.

Since I had not ate anything for almost an entire day there was no arguing with that offer. About a minute later we arrived at the kitchen. Of course I strolled over to the fridge to see what she had. I opened it hoping to find something good to eat. Boy was I wrong.

"Oh...well um…" I mumbled clearly not happy with the food she had.

"Is there something wrong? I have a bunch of different things to eat in there." She replied.

"It's just that this food is so much more different than what I normally eat. Hmm…do you have any apples?" I asked. _Ew, who in the right mind would eat flowers or hay. That is disgusting._

"Sorry I just ran out. We can go get more if you would like." She offered.

"Well, I'm sure I'll find something to eat. I don't need to get apples. Don't worry." I told her not wanting to be a bother. I surveyed the entire fridge and just settled on making a rose petal sandwich. I sat next to Twilight at the table who was happily eating a daffodil and daisy sandwich. She quickly decided to break the silence.

"So Lunar is still asleep huh?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. He's a heavy sleeper; I had to punch him in the arm to wake him up the other day." I told her trying not to laugh.

"Seriously? Oh my, he must be a heavy sleeper then. I have question. Where did you two come from?" She asked. I know she was just trying to get to know us, but this was one question I was hoping would not be brought up.

I had to carefully think about what words were going to come out of my mouth. I was terrible liar, probably worse than Applejack.

"Well uh…We came from…a land…FAR AWAY! Yes, a land outside of Equestria. We got lost inside the forest outside of town and wandered around till we came here." I replied with a bit of sweat beading down my face. Hopefully she wouldn't ask any more questions like that.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST?! WHY WERE YOU IN THERE?!" She screamed in utter shock while knocking the plates off the table.

Before I even had the chance to answer there was a knock on the door. Both of our heads turned to the source and started to walk over. Twilight opened the door with her magic to reveal the pony behind it.

"Hi Twilight! My Pinkie Sense was going crazy yesterday telling me there was two new ponies in town, but I was way too busy watching the baby cakes to meet them. I was wondering if you knew where they were!" The hyper party pony said.

"Hello Pinkie, well I do in fac-" Twilight started, but was soon cut off by a sleepy Lunar.

"Good morning guys. Uh, why are you crowding at the door?" Lunar asked.

"OH MY GOODNESS!THE NEW PONIES HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Pinkie screamed as she zoomed over to me and Lunar. I have no clue how, but there was only a pinkie shaped cloud where she had last been.

"What'syournames?Doyoulikeparties?What'syourfavori tecup cakeflavors?Whatsyoursp-" I shoved my hoof over her mouth to keep her from talking anymore.

"Can you please slow down so we can answer your questions?" Lunar asked with a look of confusion across his face.

"My name is Harmony. Of course I like parties! Favorite cupcake flavor is chocolate." I answered.

"My name's Lunar Eclipse. Parties are okay, but I don't really like dancing or games. My favorite flavor is vanilla." Lunar stated.

"Nice to meet you Harmony and Lunar! Oh boy, I need to plan you to a Welcome To Ponyville Party! Come to Sugarcube Corner at five. Bye!" Then Pinkie zipped off doing celestia knows what.

"Is she always like that?" Lunar asked.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie can be a bit…energetic." Twilight replied.

"HEY TWILIGHT! WE HAVE TO GO DO ERRANDS!" Spike yelled from the other room.

"Oh I completely forgot! Sorry you two, but I have things I need to do today. See you later!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran out the door with Spike.

"Well looks like we're on our own for now. Hey I got an idea, why don't we meet the other three?" I offered.

"Other three?" Lunar asked.

"We already met Fluttershy, Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Now we need to meet Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity! Come on!" I shouted as I took off with Lunar following me out of the library.

"So where should start looking for them?" He said.

"Hmmm…well that's a tough question. Honestly I have no idea where to start. Rainbow Dash is gonna be hard to track. Applejack might be bucking apples or something. Rarity…well either she's working or around town. I guess we just have to keep an eye out for them." I replied as we headed down a random road.

The day was going by pretty fast as we walked around Ponyville. We passed by a clock tower that said it was four-thirty. Since our party was at five we took off for Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't hard to find since it looked just like a gigantic confectionary dreamland. All the lights were turned off so I figured there was a surprise waiting for both of us. I opened the door to find out I was exactly right.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony shouted as Lunar and I walked inside.

Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Ponyville! I hope you have so much fun at the party I threw you! Oh I know, come and meet my friends!" Then she took me by the hoof while Lunar grabbed mine. We zipped across the room to be greeted by the mane six.

"Oh hello Lunar and Harmony!" Twilight said.

"Well Howdy do there Harmony an Lunar! Nice ta' meet yall! Ma name's Applejack." Shaking our hooves so quickly I thought mine was going to fall off.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Rarity." The prissy pony stated.

"Hey there! I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in all of Equestria!" She boasted while doing a flip in the air.

"…Um hi…I'm sorry about the other day…I didn't mean to do that…" Fluttershy whispered while hiding behind her mane.

"Hey guys! Fluttershy its fine. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it." I reassured. I really hoped I wouldn't faint from all the excitement coursing through my body.

"Nice to meet you all. Don't mind me, but I think I see a table of snacks with my name on it." Lunar stated as he trotted away to the food on the other side of the room.

"Oh! We should start this party already. Let's dance and play pin the tail on the pony!" Pinkie yelled then dragged us to the center of the room.

For the next few hours we all danced and played plenty of games. Lunar didn't really do anything, but talk and play a couple games. Dancing definitely wasn't his thing. Although I do have to say some of these ponies danced hilariously. The funniest one was probably when Twilight flailed her hooves and stuck out her tongue. I tried not to laugh, but it was just so funny looking. At least we were all having fun. Parties on Earth were nowhere near as awesome as Pinkie's parties. Eventually it was just the main six, Spike, Lunar and I left to take care of clean up. The only problem was they wouldn't let me or Lunar help. I hate being useless to people or ponies in this case.

"Oh no, this was your Welcome to Ponyville Party! I am not gonna let you two clean up your own party. That would be unfair." Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh come on. I don't want to feel useless. I can help! PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSEEEE." I begged getting fed up.

"I guess if it would make you happy! Okie dokie lokie, you can help clean!" Pinkie said while bouncing around picking up party favors on the floor.

As we started to clean I thought of a song I sang each time this scenario occurred. I coughed to clear my throat then began to sing in my angelic voice.

_Clean up, clean up._

_Everypony, let's clean up._

_Clean up, clean up._

_Put your things away._

"Your voice is simply divine, but why are you singing that song darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Oh it's just a song my grandma used to sing while we cleaned. Well….before she…" I stated getting a gloomy tone as I trailed off into thought.

"Are you okay sugarcube? Ya look mighty sad right now." Applejack said with concern.

I tried to not to cry in front of all of them. I could not stand showing anyone this side of me. I was never usually in a depressed state, but thinking about my grandmother always did the trick. I just couldn't let them see me like this so I ran outside to calm down.

**LUNAR'S POV**

"What's her deal? Why was she so sad?" Rainbow exclaimed as sorrow struck across her face.

"It's because…her grandma died." I said. They all looked at me with sad expressions. They started to walk closer so I took that as a sign to explain a bit more. "She was only eight years old. Harmony was extremely close to her. She was the sweetest thing, always brightening up the room. One day she got sick. Very very sick. The doctors said there was a slim chance she would survive. I think you can all guess what happened next. Her grandma meant the world to her. She was lost without her. Just give her a few minutes to calm down. She'll be alright." I told the others.

"Oh my, the poor dear. That's so sad." Fluttershy sadly replied.

Suddenly the door swung open. Harmony walked over to us with the saddest look I've ever seen. The room was silent. Nopony said a single word. Sugarcube Corner was all cleaned up. We were about to head back home until a bright light appeared before our very eyes. A big flash happened. There standing in front of us were two tall ponies. No these were not ordinary ponies, they had horns and wings. I had no idea what was going on as I stood there in awe.

"Psst. Bow to the Princesses, Lunar!" Twilight whispered giving me an angry look.

I did exactly what she said. That look was so scary; I really didn't want to see it again.

"You may rise my little ponies." The tall white pony said.

We all rose from bowing, but I had one question. I had no idea who these two were.

"Um excuse me to ask, but who are you two?" I asked nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Everypony gasped except the princesses and Harmony.

"How in the hay do you not know who the princesses are?!" Rainbow Dash yelled in my ear.

I had no idea what I had done. Apparently enough to make everypony in the room confused about my stupidity. I really wish I knew more about this world.

**HARMONY'S POV**

Oh boy, Lunar really should've kept his mouth shut. He had really done it this time. I was about to say something until Princess Luna spoke.

"Thou does not knowest who we are because thou is not from Equestria." Luna exclaimed.

"Yes, these two are not from here." Celestia said while pointing me and Lunar out. "They are not even from this world. We sensed something was wrong with the balance of magic in Equestria. I felt a sudden surge the other day which happened outside of Ponyville. We were busy with royal duties so we could not come until now. You are humans, am I right? When Twilight Sparkle sent me a letter asking to borrow a book on portals I got curious as to why she needed it. I'm guessing it had to do with you two." She remarked.

"What? How? I'm so lost. How could you tell?" I replied in complete shock of her knowledge.

"You are both unicorns, yet your magic is spread out differently. That was an obvious clue." She stated as if it was nothing.

"I still don't know who you two are. I really hate being left out in the dark." Lunar groaned in annoyance due to his question left unanswered. His patience seemed to be running out. Princess Luna was about to open her mouth until I cut her off.

"Sorry Lunar. These are the co-rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia is in charge of raising the sun and is Twilight's mentor." I explained as I pointing my hoof to Celestia. "And this is Princess Luna who is in charge of raising the moon, oh and she's my favorite princess." I said bursting with joy. Luna blushed at the comment I made which made me feel light headed.

"THEY RAISE THE SUN AND MOON?!" Lunar yelled at the top of his lungs. I was about to explain to him that it works differently here, but the fan girl inside me came out. In a matter of seconds I hit the floor with a thud.

**LUNAR'S POV**

"Is thou going to be okay?" Luna asked pointing to Harmony who was unconscious on the ground.

"Great she fainted again. She'll be fine. This happened when she met Fluttershy. She screamed something about meeting her favorite pony or something." I said not really watching what came out of my mouth.

"Meeting her favorite pony? If you two aren't from here than how did she 'meet her favorite pony'." Twilight asked curiously awaiting my answer.

_Crap, I really wish I didn't say anything. No way out of this one Lunar. _"Yeah, about that…maybe I should explain. The thing is I don't have that much knowledge on the subject. I'll try to do the best I can, but Harmony would have explained this much better. Anyways on Earth we have this invention called a television…" I told them about the show, although I could only give them a vague description. They seemed to get the gist.

I wasted so much time trying to explain everything that we completely forgot about the unconscious pony on the floor. That is until we heard her moaning from finally starting to wake up.

"It seems she is coming to." Celestia remarked.

We all gathered around her waiting for her eyes to open.

**HARMONY'S POV**

_My head is pounding._ I opened my eyes, but was surprised by everypony gathered around me.

"Uh why are you all standing in a circle around me?" I asked in confusion.

"The better question is why you fainted darling." Rarity replied in a concerned tone.

"Oh that…right. Well whenever I get really excited I faint. It doesn't happen too often." I said while I tried to stand up.

"We must get back to Canterlot, don't worry about explaining everything Harmony. Lunar Eclipse already did to help fill us in. I bid you all goodbye for now." Celestia exclaimed then flashed out of the room with Luna back to the bustling city.

"So Lunar explained everything?" I asked.

"Yep. He explained all the funa fun fun things you two went through to get here! It was so awesome! I can't believe it myself! There was that stone portal thingy and the forest!" Pinkie said while bouncing around the room like she normally does.

"Right…well it's pretty late shouldn't we all get home?" I said. I really didn't care about sleeping. I just wanted to get back to the library.

"Yeah I gotta go get some rest. Gonna have to do major weather work tomorrow. Bye!" Rainbow flew out of the sweets shop followed by a rainbow trail.

"I too must go. I really need my beauty sleep. Goodnight everypony." Rarity said as she trotted away.

"Gotta wake up early an buck some apples. Night yall." Applejack left to get back to her farm.

"My animal friends must be worried about me. Goodnight." Fluttershy said as she flew away.

"Bye guys! Stop by here tomorrow and I'll whip up a couple special cupcakes for you two!" Pinkie stated as she galloped up the stairs.

"Well, we should get going. I'll teleport all of us home." Twilight told us.

We were all enveloped in a flash of light. A few seconds later we appeared inside Twilight's home. Lunar, Twilight and Spike started to head for the stairs. Lunar noticed I wasn't following him.

"You coming Harmony?" He asked.

"Oh…um I think I'm just gonna stay up for a little while longer." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask for an explanation.

"Oh okay. Goodnight." Then he walked up the stairs to go to bed.

I walked over to the nearest window. The view was beautiful, almost as beautiful as my real home. For some reason I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. My mind was riveted with many questions. Questions that I probably wouldn't want answered. I gazed for hours never shutting my eyes, my body was completely frozen.

**Yes, the beautiful cliffhanger. Well sort of. I just got really tired of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to write. I'll try to update tomorrow. TWO MORE DAYS PEOPLE. TWO MORE.**


	4. Meltdown

Chapter 4: Meltdown

**Authors Note: Not much of a cliffhanger if I start writing this only a few hours after the previous one. Oh whale, not much I can do about that. Still nervicited about Equestria Girls though! Pretty sad, but I've watched the new trailer a hundred thousand times and memorized the song they played in it.**

**Me; **_**GET UP, GET DOWN. IF YOU'RE GONNA COME AROUND. WE CAN WORK TOGETHER HELPING TWILIGHT WIN THE CROWN! SO GET U-**_

**Lunar; Come on and get to the story! Nobody wants to see you sing through the computer, in words in caps lock.**

**Me; Ugh fine. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP. I wish though…**

**LUNAR'S POV**

I opened my eyes awaking from my well-deserved rest only to find Harmony wasn't in the bed. I assumed she got up earlier than me so I didn't really care. I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. As I was heading to the kitchen I noticed Spike and Twilight were over by Harmony. I wondered what was up with them so I headed over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh hello Lunar. Well I think something's wrong with Harmony, but I can't figure out what." Twilight replied worried for her friend.

"What's the problem? Is she okay?" I said. _Man I sure hope nothing's wrong with her._

"She's been staring out into space for a while. I came down stairs to start on some chores and found her like this. I tried everything, but she hasn't budged an inch or said a word." Spike exclaimed with a worried look across his face.

"You found her like this? Come to think of it she was in this exact same area last night before I went to bed. She said she was gonna stay up for a little bit…did she even go to sleep?!" This was totally unlike Harmony. She's never acted this way before. Something must have happened.

"But that doesn't explain why she's acting like this. I tried getting her to tell us what happened to her, but she wouldn't answer. It's as if she is oblivious to the whole world around her." Twilight stated while flailing her hoof in frustration.

"Hmm…let me try something." I said as I walked closer to Harmony. I didn't know if this was actually going to do anything, but it was worth a shot.

"What are you going to-" Spike started, but was cut off from my unpleasant action.

***Smack***

"Did…you just slap her?" Twilight asked with a hint of fear and confusion in her voice.

"Yes, I did just slap her. Honestly I had no clue how to make her stop being some freaky zombie. I mean what else-"Before I could even finish my sentence I was pushed to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE HAY WAS THAT FOR?! I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU'RE JUST AN IMBICIL…." My hearing started to deafen from the power behind her voice so I had no clue what she was saying to me. It must have been some very bad words considering Twilight was covering Spike's ears. Finally after what seemed like an eternity her mouth stopped moving. I tried getting up, but she slammed me into the ground and ran out of the house with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Twilight said as she helped me get back on my hooves.

"What was that all about? Was she crying too? Did it have to do with her grandma or something?" Spike asked.

"No this is far different. She never even acted like this when her grandma died. Sure she was miserable, but that was just crazy. Not once did she ever scream at me like that. I kind of expected a negative reaction, but dang that was overboard." I replied thinking about what her deal was.

(Meanwhile after Harmony ran out of the library)

**HARMONY'S POV**

I quickly galloped out of the library wanting to get away from everything. Sure this place was all I ever wanted, but those dreams were far too real. They changed the entire perspective of my actions. I was the cause of it all. My stupidity caused so much heart ache, I just couldn't handle it.

Each road seemed to lead me in circles. I really wish I was a Pegasus so I could I just fly away, but instead I was stuck getting lost in Ponyville. It was extremely hard avoiding all my new friends since I did not want to talk to anypony. As I was running I bumped into a stallion causing his bag of apples to empty out on the streets.

"Oh dang it. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." I apologized as I helped pick up his fruit. _Why? I really need to watch where I'm going. I guess I can't be mean to him since I did spill his food._

"Don't worry about it. I mean at least you're helping me. The name's Star Light." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Star Light. I'm Harmony. I gotta go, bye." I said before zooming off after helping the poor colt caught in the cross fire of my breakdown.

I had no time to waste. Knowing Lunar he was probably going to come after me. I know he didn't like to see me upset, but it was something he couldn't help. I still felt bad about screaming at him, but he slapped me. I was already mad about the dreams I've been having and then he does something stupid like that.

Finally after running around for hours I managed to get out of Ponyville. With all my strength I pushed onward to the one location I needed to be at. As I galloped down the dirt road I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Hey Harmony!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew right next to me matching my speed. "What's the rush? Where are you going?" She asked being extremely curious what I was doing all alone.

Before she even had time to react I slammed my body into hers causing her to hit the ground. I didn't want anypony following me so it was for the best. I really hoped she wouldn't hate me for doing that. Picking up the pace I started to imagine the very first place where me and Lunar arrived. I failed to notice that my horn started to glow. Out of nowhere I was enveloped in a blue aura and disappeared in a flash of light.

When I opened my eyes I realized I just used magic. If I wasn't in such a big brain explosion right now I would have been so excited. However, this was not the case. I walked over to the pond where we first saw our pony forms and laid on the grass. No words needed to escape my mouth. All I needed was silence. All I needed was to feel as if everything wasn't my fault.

(Back to the library. Moment when Harmony just ran out of the door)

**LUNAR'S POV**

"What should we do?" Twilight exclaimed with much worry. She started pacing back and forth across the room in a nervous manner.

"We need to follow her. Normally I would just let her cool off, but this is way more serious. Nothing like this has ever happened to her." I stated. This whole situation got me feeling sick to my stomach.

No more words needed to be said. Spike jumped on Twilight's back and we set off looking for Harmony. First we decided to go to Rarity's house. It wasn't that we assumed she was there; we just needed any extra set of hooves we could get. After five minutes of galloping we arrived at the fashionista's home. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Rarity.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique where every- Oh Lunar, Twilight and Spike. It's you, is there anything you three need?" Rarity asked.

"Are you doing anything? Cause we could really use your help finding Harmony." I explained.

"You're in luck. I just finished a huge order for a very important client. I'd be happy to assist you in finding Harmony." She replied.

I really didn't want to waste any time so we took off down the road that led to Sugarcube Corner. If anypony would be of great use it would be Pinkie. Her crazy antics could be just what we needed. I figured Applejack would be busy and Fluttershy probably is taking care of some animal so that only left her and Rainbow Dash to help us as well. I walked in to the shop and tapped a bell that was on the counter. In a matter of five seconds a pink blur flew down the stairs and appeared in front of me.

"Hi there Lunar! What can I do for you? Wait, where's Harmony? I was gonna make you two cupcakes. Oh I know we're playing some kind of game right?!" Pinkie said as she ran around the whole room searching in random places for Harmony who wasn't even here.

"Pinkie. We are not playing a game. Could you please help us find Harmony? She ran off and I need to make sure she's alright." I told her slowly becoming more impatient with the crazy party pony.

"Yes siree bob. I'll help you find Harmony lickity split!" Pinkie stated while giving me an army salute.

We were about to head out until she took a humongous breath.

"Pinkie what are you-" I tried to say, but was cut off.

_Looking for Harmony_

_Yes siree, Yes siree_

_We're looking for Harmony_

_Where could she be, Where could she be_

_Gonna look high, Gonna look low_

_It's a only a matter of time-_

"PINKIE THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SINGING! NOW LET'S GO!" I screamed getting really agitated by this point.

"Oops sorry…heh heh." Pinkie said before heading into town with us.

We searched so many places in Ponyville just to come up empty. There was no trace of Harmony anywhere to be seen. _Maybe somepony has seen her somewhere. That might give us some better leads._

I trotted up to a male unicorn hoping he would have some answers. The others continued to look as I asked the town's folk.

"Hello, my name is Lunar Eclipse. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question." I said.

"I'm Star Light. Sure, go right ahead." He replied wondering just what my question could be.

"I'm looking for my friend Harmony. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Harmony? She's like an aqua color right? Has a cutie mark of a star shaped out of music notes. Are we talking about the same mare?"

"Yes! So you've seen her right? _Oh please, oh please say yes._

" Certainly. I bumped into her not too long ago. She seemed to be quite in a hurry. I saw her take off down a road that leads outside of Ponyville. She shouldn't be too far by now." He said.

"Oh thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. See you later Star Light." I waved goodbye before departing over to my friends.

"Hey guys, this colt Star Light saw her earlier. It seemed she went someplace outside of Ponyville. She shouldn't be too far from us. Let's get going!" I galloped off down the road Star pointed to followed by three ponies and a baby dragon.

Eventually we stumbled outside of Ponyville and continued down the dirt road searching for Harmony. Suddenly a rainbow blur popped into my view. I only knew one pony that had a rainbow colored tail and mane. I quickly led all of us over to her.

"Hey Rainbow. Why are you laying on the ground?" I asked.

"Because I thought it would be fun." She replied in a smart ass attitude.

"Oh really! Can I try too!" Pinkie yelled before diving right next to Dash.

"I was just minding my own business when I spotted Harmony galloping down this dirt road really fast. All I did was fly up to next her then she pushed into the ground. When I looked up she vanished. Well then you guys showed up." Dash explained.

"She vanished? But how is that even possible. The only way she could've possibly disappeared is if she teleported!...Oh that's a silly idea. She couldn't have used magic, like you said magic doesn't exist where you two are from. Therefore she has no experience." Twilight stated.

"Maybe…but she could have. It doesn't matter though. I might have a clue as to where she went. This is the same road we took when we first arrived." I exclaimed trying to imagine why she would go back where it all started.

"Why does that matter?" Spike asked clearly confused by my statement.

"Because I'm pretty sure she came back for some personal reasons. Normally we go back to the scene of the crime if we feel guilty about something. Maybe she's feeling that way." I said trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Well you certainly know a lot about the way Harmony works. Lead the way." Rarity said trying to get on with the show.

We all traveled down the path until we came close to where Harmony was at. She had not noticed us, but it was crucial that we try not to make a move until we had a plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Twilight asked.

"We should throw her a party! Or play games with her!" Pinkie exclaimed trying not to bounce.

"I don't think that's gonna work Pinkie…"Dash groaned at the hyper pony's answer.

"I got it! You guys stay here. It's full proof. Well at least I hope it is." I said as I headed over to Harmony.

I walked as quietly as I could to avoid getting Harmony's attention at the moment. I made sure that I could see the girls and Spike from this position as well as Harmony. When everything was perfect I spoke up.

"*Ahem*"

She turned her neck to face me after I made my presence quite clear. "What are you doing here? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She remarked in an unpleasant attitude.

"Give me one chance. Look I know what will cheer you up." I said

"What are you going to do?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Just listen. Close your eyes and open your ears." I assured her.

Knowing I at least got a chance to get through to her I prepared myself. I knew her favorite singer was Taylor Swift so a song would definitely lift her spirit.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I opened my eyes after I finished the last verse of the song to find Harmony staring at the ground with tears flooding out of her eyes. Before I had time to open my mouth she ran up to me and threw her two front hooves around my neck. I heard a set amount of distinctive 'Awes" from the bushes. I knew I had finally gotten through to her.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, and Rainbow all came towards us. Harmony finally let me go and sat down trying to tame her emotions. After a few minutes I decided to break the silence.

"Harmony what happened to you? Why did you go all crazy and run off like that?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I…I don't know. It was the strangest thing. I was in some kind of emotional barrier. Everything around me didn't matter. All I felt was anger, sorrow and guilt." She said in a depressed tone.

"Care to tell us the story? It doesn't help to bottle in your emotions." Twilight stated extremely worried for her.

"Oh yes, of course." Everypony gather closer around Harmony to hear the tale that led to her breakdown. "You see it all started when I met Fluttershy. After I fainted I had the strangest dream. I was in the forest that led Lunar and I to Equestria. I was a human back on Earth. I tried to find a way out of the jungle maze, but it was taking too long. By the time I escaped I had already woken up in the hospital." Harmony explained.

"But how does that have anything to do with the way you behaved today?" Twilight asked.

"Well I wasn't done. If I could finish the story then you would understand." Twilight smiled sheepishly as Harmony continued. "When I met Luna and fainted I ended up waking into the dream in the exact same spot I left off. The only thing is it didn't feel like a dream. Anyways I ended up walking back to my house which is where I began to feel guilt for my actions. My parents were arguing about whose fault it was that I disappeared. They were screaming at each other, I saw my mom take off her wedding ring and throw it at my dad saying they were through. They started fighting over who would get custody of my six year old little brother. Everything was my fault..I ruined their marriage…" She told us while trying to keep tears from coming back.

"Harmony dear, I'm sure it was not real. I bet your parents are just fine and your little brother is doing alright as well. Don't let dreams get to you. It might have felt real, but there is no reason you should let it affect your life." Rarity assured her.

"I agree with Rarity. Next time you should talk to somepony. There's no use keeping your feelings to yourself." Twilight exclaimed.

"Don't worry, your auntie Pinkie Pie will always be there for you Harmony" Pinkie stated with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"We'll always have your back. We'd never leave our friends hangin." Rainbow remarked with soaring into the air.

"We're here for you!" Spike said.

"They're all right Harmony. You should've just told us from the start." I told her.

"You're guys are right. I'm so glad I have friends like you. From now I'll talk to somepony about my problems instead of just avoiding it altogether." Harmony admitted.

We all got together for one well-deserved group hug.

**What a sappy ending. Hooray, somepony actually blows a gas get. Well there you have it. Oh….ONE MORE DAY. **


	5. Dragon Code

Chapter 5: Dragon code

**Authors Note: So I probably would've written this sooner, but I got major writers block and I had to pack up stuff in my house since I'm moving soon. Also I am gonna be writing another fan fic about a pony that can morph into a dragon soon. Anyways I got this chapter idea while I was watching the episode of Spike being in debt to Applejack. Let's just say that he hasn't helped her yet, that way it fits in to my story. Oh yeah I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Star Light belongs gara316, he'll end up being a reoccurring character. I don't know when, but he will. Anyways on to the next chapter! –NinjaDino4**

**P.S: I will destroy you and steal your fiancé. Booty booty booty booty rockin' everywhere. Jesus Christ, I laughed so hard when I watched that. Friendship is witchcraft is so stupid . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, only my story and characters.**

**LUNAR'S POV**

I had just woken up to discover that Harmony and Twilight had their noses in some book. My curiosity got the better of me at the moment.

"Good morning. What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Oh good morning Lunar. Well Twilight wanted to show me a book on myths and legends. You wouldn't believe it! Humans are a myth here. Isn't that crazy?! Most of the information is totally out of date though." Harmony replied while shoving the book in my face.

"Whoa. That's amazing. But we aren't a myth obviously. Well this place is real too so I guess anything is possible." I exclaimed starting to get a headache thinking way too much on the subject.

"Come to think of it…magic wasn't real on Earth…Twilight! I need to ask a favor." Harmony squealed.

"Of course. What is it?" Twilight replied.

"This might be too much to ask, but could you teach me and Lunar magic? The only magic I've done so far is teleport once." Harmony stated.

"It would be no trouble at- WHAT!? You teleported?! How is that even possible. That kind of spell takes a unicorn possibly years to even master." Twilight exclaimed as her pupils shrunk from shock.

"You actually did magic?! Awesome! What was it like?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Well I didn't really care at the moment, but looking back at it…OH MY GOD IT WAS AWESOME. I can't even begin how to describe it!" Harmony replied with star struck eyes.

"Considering you've teleported it shouldn't be that hard to teach you magic. On the other hand Lunar I still don't know where you stand." Twilight looked at me then glanced at the book they were reading. "Do you mind trying to levitate this book? All you have to do is keep your mind focused on the objective at hand." She asked.

"I guess. No harm in trying." I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could on getting the book to float in the air. "Is it working?" I asked hoping that I at least could do this right.

"Uh…well your horn did spark, but no…nothing happened to the book. I guess you're going to need to work a lot at magic to get anywhere near Harmony's level." Twilight replied as nicely as she could.

"Are you serious?! Wow. Um well, I guess I will then…" I said with the dullest expression possible. Why couldn't I even do a simple levitation, but Harmony could teleport. This made no sense at all.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go purchase some apples with Spike while I work on a magic course with Harmony. You'll be able to go do something while we set up some kind of lesson plan." Twilight offered knowing I was very impatient.

"Ya know, that actually sounds fun. I'll finally get to spend some quality time with Spike. All I need is money to purchase the apples." I held out my hoof to obtain the money.

"Here ya go. This should be enough for two bags." She then used her magic to place a few coins on my hoof.

"Uh what is this? Why give me coins? Don't you have dollar bills?" I asked with a confused look.

"What's a dollar bill? We use bits to pay for things here." She explained.

"Oh never mind that. I guess I'll get going then."

"Wait, you might need a saddle bag to put the bits and apples in. You can use mine until we get you two your own." She levitated some bag with two sides onto my back.

"Okay, bye girls." I walked all the way to the door and realized I forgot one thing.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIKE." I yelled.

Spike ran to the source of my voice as quickly as he could.

"Lunar, what is it?" He asked

"You're coming with me to go buy some apples." I replied.

"That sounds like fun! Finally I can hang out with a guy for a change. The girls are nice, but some quality guy time is even better." He said with the biggest smile he could conjure up.

We both headed out the door in search of some apples. It was nice getting to talk to a guy considering there was oddly more girls in town. I was gonna have to ask Harmony about that.

"Hey Lunar, ya know Rarity?" he asked.

"Uh, yes?" I replied confused to where this was going.

"Don't even think of making a move on her. She's mine." He said with a deadly look on his face.

"There's no need to worry about that. She's not my type. I didn't know you two were a thing? She never mentioned it." I said.

"Oh well…we aren't, but it's only a matter of time! She can't resist Spike the dragon for long." He then started to act like he was some muscular stud.

_Oh brother this dragon is way out of her league, but I shouldn't ruin his little crush. _"So do you know where the apple stand even is?" I asked hoping he actually knew the answer.

"Of course, we just need to take the first left then a right at the second road and keep going straight. Eventually we should run into the stand." He replied

Without hesitation I followed his directions. About ten minutes later we arrived at the apple stand. I wasn't too surprised to see Applejack standing next to some smaller pony with a gigantic pink bow in her hair.

"Hey Applejack, who's this little one?" I asked.

"Howdy Lunar an Spike. This here is ma little sister Applebloom." She said pointing at the yellow filly.

"Nice ta meet ya sir. Ya two here ta buy some apples?" She asked.

"Yep. Spike get the bits out of my bag." I said.

"Alright." He replied while reaching into Twilight's saddlebag and pulling out all the bits in the bag. He handed them to Applejack to purchase some apples.

"That'll be enough for two bags of the best apples in Equestria. Enjoy an have a nice day." Applejack said putting the apples into my bag.

"Bye Applejack and Applebloom." Me and Spike said waving goodbye to both of them.

"Bye guys." Applejack and Applebloom said while waving back.

"I wonder if the girls got everything figured out for the magic lessons." I stated.

"I'm sure Twilight has got it all figured out. Organization is her strong point." Spike exclaimed proudly.

We continued on our trek back to the library. While passing by I noticed all of the different shops they had in Ponyville. There was even one that sold quills and sofas. Those were two odd things to sell together.

"Ya know we should totally do this again sometime. I mean we don't have to go get apples, but just the two of us could do something together." Spike told me.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I mean you could show me-" I looked up to see an anvil about to fall off a building under construction right on Spike. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed pushing him out of the way to avoid being squished.

We both lay on top of the dusty ground with dizzy heads. Spike looked over to see the anvil on the ground where he was before I tackled him. He turned his head to face me with dilated pupils staring into my eyes.

"You, you saved me." He said.

"Well yeah, I didn't want you to get hurt." I replied knowing my actions were completely obvious.

"You saved my life, so on behalf of my Dragon Code I owe you the rest of my natural born life." He exclaimed while holding some card up in his claws.

"Owe me?" I asked confused by what he meant.

"Yep! I have to be your own personal servant." He said with the widest smile on his face.

"I don't know Spike. I don't like the sound of that. Can't we just say I did it because you're my friend?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to like this Dragon Code.

"But then I won't be a noble dragon. PLLLLLLEAAAASEE JUST LET ME DO THIS." He begged getting down on his knees.

"Fine. Okay. Just please don't beg anymore." I replied getting annoyed by him.

I started to walk again so we could get back to the library until Spike jumped on my back. He started tugging on the saddlebag strapped to me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Twilight's saddlebag looks awfully heavy so I thought I would carry it for you." He replied finally ripping the bag off me. He jumped off my back and started tumbling over from the weight of the apples.

"You know you don't have to carry that for me. I'm capable of doing it myself." I exclaimed watching him fall over with each step he took.

"It's no trouble at all Lunar. Like I said, I'm your personal servant. I'm always happy to help you." He stated.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

It took us longer than intended to make it back to Twilight's home because of Spike trying to help me out. I went to go open the door until Spike ran in front of me and opened it himself. He was desperately balancing the saddlebag with one hand and holding the door with his other.

"Go right in Lunar." He said.

"Um thanks…I think." I replied worried that he was going to drop the apples.

"No problem." He happily stated following me inside after I walked in.

_I sure hope he doesn't do something weird for me. Oh god, what if he tries to help me bathe. Forget these thoughts Lunar, Spike would never do that sort of thing._ I walked over to Twilight, Harmony was nowhere to be seen. She seemed to be reading some book, very focused on it.

"Hey Spike, do you mind…uhhhhh finding Harmony for me? She should still be in the house somewhere." I asked hoping this would get him to leave me alone.

"Sure thing boss." He saluted me and took off looking for her.

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" I said hoping she could shed some light on my Spike problem.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"I was just wondering about Spike's dragon code. It's nothing serious, right?" I whispered not wanting Spike to hear anything.

"Uh huh." She replied again.

"Phew. That's a relief. Thanks Twilight." I sighed thinking that there was nothing to worry about.

"Uh huh." She stated for the third time in a row.

I wandered over to the bag of apples and reached for a granny smith. As I was about to pick it up Spike grabbed the fruit. I didn't have enough time to react before he shoved it in my mouth.

"You don't have to lift a hoof, I'll feed ya." He said trying to be helpful.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He was trying to feed me. This was going way too far. I slapped Spike's claw out of my face causing him to drop the apple.

"Spike, you don't need to do that. Anyways did you find Harmony?" I asked. _Maybe she could be of more use than Twilight._

"Not exactly. She did leave a note on her door saying she went to Sugarcube Corner to pick up those cupcakes Pinkie wanted to make you two." He told me.

"Oh…well could you go over and keep her company for me?" I asked hoping to make him give me some space.

"Sure thing!" He then ran out of the front door.

Twilight must've not paid much attention when I talked to her because Spike was getting on my nerve. She was so focused on some book that she probably didn't even know what I asked. I walked next to her hoping to get her attention. She didn't say anything so I guess my presence meant nothing at this moment.

"Twilight." I said.

No reply.

"TWILIGHT!" I practically yelled in her ear.

Still no reply.

_Oh my god. What is her deal._ I raised my hoof and poked her face. She swatted it away without even glancing in my direction. I had enough with this. I grabbed the book she was reading which finally got her attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Lunar give me back my book!" She attempted to take her book back, but I kept it out of her reach. _Why doesn't she just use her magic to take it back?_

"Twilight, do you remember our conversation after me and Spike got home?" I asked.

"After you two got home? We talked? I don't remember that?" She replied completely confused with my question.

"Are you serious? Spike won't leave me alone. I saved him from being squashed by an anvil and now he's my servant or something. It's about this dragon code he has. It's really ticking me off, but it means so much to him. How can I get him to stop?" I stated having to explain the situation again to her.

"Dragon code?! Oh dear. It's very important to a dragon. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it. Well there is one thing. He has to save your life in order to be even with you." She explained.

"Aw man. Really? How is he going to save my life?!" I groaned. Spike was a nice guy, but his help seemed too annoying.

Before Twilight could say anything else the door swung open. I prayed that it wasn't Spike.

"LUNAR, I'M BACK WITH HARMONY!" Spike yelled walking into the library.

"HIDE ME!" I whispered in panic running around the room.

**BAM. END OF THE CHAPTER. I'll try to update this story tomorrow. No promises though.**


	6. Calling it Even

Chapter 6: Calling it Even

**Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Ugh I'll probably be able to update every day from now on because I have nothing else to do, but mope around since I can't even watch Equestria Girls for TWO WHOLE MONTHS. An outrage. This is such an outrage. Whatever, I still get my own damn Pinkie Pie from Build-A-Bear next month so it's not all bad. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. If I did I would've already seen the movie. -.- **

**LUNAR'S POV**

I ran around in circles with beads of sweat running down my face. Spike was great, but this Dragon Code was something I couldn't handle.

"Hold still!" Twilight whispered while charging up her horn.

I stopped panicking and was immediately surrounded by a purple aura. The next thing I know I ended up in some barn.

"Where did Twilight send me? Some kind of farm?" I asked to nopony in particular. Before I even started to make way for the exit, the door began to open. I didn't know if I was trespassing so I jumped behind some bales of hay.

"That sure was some mighty fine applebuckin." A familiar voice said.

"Ya weren't half bad yerself lil one." Another familiar voice replied.

Wait a minute, those voices. I know both of them. I popped my head up into view just to be sure.

"Applejack? Applebloom?" I asked.

"Whoa nelly. Lunar where did ya come from? I didn't see ya come to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack replied slightly confused why I was in her barn.

"Oh, I guess Twilight sent me here. Sorry I didn't mean to trespass." I said trying to apologize for mysteriously appearing at her farm.

"Nah. You're fine mister." Applebloom replied.

"So what are ya doin here?" AJ asked.

"Well it's because of Spike. I saved him from being squished and now he's my personal servant. I can't stand it anymore. His help is not helpful at all. He came back from Sugarcube Corner sooner than I expected so I panicked. Twilight sent me here to hide." I explained scanning the area to make sure Spike didn't appear out of nowhere.

"Ya can settle down Lunar. Ain't nopony else sides ma family on the farm. Ya can stay inside ma house until further notice to hide from lil ole' Spike." She said while chuckling.

We all started heading for the house from the barn. I noticed there was a bunch of apple trees everywhere. It must be hard to harvest all of those. I wonder what apple bucking is?

Just when we were about to walk into the house a bright flash of light appeared next us. Before I knew it Twilight was looking at me with panic in her eyes.

"What's up Twilight?" I asked with concern.

" .Hide." She replied with serious written all over her face.

"WHAT!?" How did he find out where I was?" I screamed in shock.

"I might have mentioned you needed to go to talk to Applejack as an excuse. No time to explain the whole story. Go hide somewhere where he won't think to look." She told me.

"Hey, I know. Lunar can come hide in the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse." Applebloom squealed with excitement.

"Looks like we don't have any other option. Alright, Lunar follow Applebloom." Twilight stated.

Applebloom galloped off to the clubhouse while I followed behind her. The orchard of apple trees seemed like a maze. Anypony could get lost in it. It took us no time with her directions to arrive at the clubhouse. We both walked inside where two other little fillies greeted Applebloom.

"Applebloom, who are these two?" I asked.

"Oh Lunar. I would like ya to meet ma best friends and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders. This is Sweetie Bell." She said while pointing at the white unicorn with pink and purple hair. "And this is Scootaloo." She pointed her hoof towards an orange Pegasus with purple hair.

"Nice to meet you two, but what's a Cutie Mark Crusader?" I asked confused.

"Ya see we all don't have our cutie marks so we formed a club called The Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applebloom explained.

"And we search for our cutie marks!" Sweetie Bell squealed.

"By doing awesome stuff like sky diving or hang gliding!" Scootaloo exclaimed proudly.

"Well it seems like you three have a lot of fun in this club." I stated.

"Of course we do! You could be a crusader! Oh wait you already have your cutie mark." Sweetie Bell said in a sad tone.

"What's a cutie mark?" I asked. _Maybe that was a very stupid question._

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CUTIE MARK IS?! But you have yours?!" Scootaloo yelled.

"I was just kidding…" I mumbled. Okay it was a lie, but maybe I should just ask Harmony or Twilight later. These three didn't need to know about Earth and such.

"Oh, well that makes much more sense." Applebloom replied accepting my answer.

"So what should we do while I'm hiding from Spike. I don't really wanna be cooped up in here with nothing to keep me busy." I said already starting to get bored.

"Why don't we do some Cutie Mark Crusadin'!" Applebloom offered as an idea.

"Oh I know! We should fight monsters!" Scootaloo said and they all started to nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm not sure we should leave the clubhouse." I stated, but nopony even listened to me.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER MONSTER FIGHTERS!" They all screamed then threw on some poorly stitched capes. Before I could even say a thing they all bolted out of the clubhouse. I didn't like the sound of their idea so I ran off after them. I had no idea where they were going, but that wasn't going to stop me. Minutes later the chase took me in the direction of the creepy forest outside of Ponyville.

"GIRLS! YOU AREN'T GOING IN THERE, ARE YOU?" I shouted becoming very nervous.

They didn't answer me and headed into the forest. I stopped in front of the entrance remembering what Harmony said about it.

"Okay. On one hand there are three fillies in a dangerous forest. On the other hand I don't want to become pony chow for the creatures in there. What do I do?!" I contemplated both options and headed into the Everfree Forest after them.

Each step made me more scared than before. I had no clue what this place held within its dark depths. I wandered through it for what seemed like hours. There was no trail of the Crusaders anywhere to be found. I couldn't give up though. Applejack would be furious if I just left the Everfree without her little sister. All of a sudden I heard screams coming from an area near me. I took off towards the source of the shrieks. When I arrived I saw this weird mish mash of a lion with dragon wings and a scorpion's tail ready to pounce on the three fillies. I gulped knowing this is exactly what Harmony was talking about.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled getting the attention of the beast. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Why get these little ones when you can get the big tasty meat of Lunar Eclipse." I said allowing the girls some time to slip away from the lion.

"Nice kitty." I said nervously as it started coming closer. The lion roared right in my face revealing all his sharp pointy teeth that could tear me into shreds with ease. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran away with no intention of stopping.

As the wild chase commenced he seemed to get closer and closer. I took a sharp left ducking under a log which stalled him for a couple of minutes. It didn't seem to stop him though. I galloped as hard as I could, but nothing seemed to shake it. I had no idea where I was heading, but anywhere away from the lion was my intention. I pushed further and faster until I reached a small cliff that was a little too tall for me to climb myself. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I will deny it till the day I died, but in that moment I thought it was the end. I cried. I cried like a little baby. That is until I heard a noise coming from above. My ear twitched at the sound.

"Hello?! Who's there?" I asked while my voice cracked.

"Lunar is that you?" A voice asked.

"Spike?! Oh boy, am I glad you're here. Help I'm about to be lion chow." I shouted in a hurry.

"Quick grab my hand! I think I can see the manticore." He said as he bent over the side of the cliff.

Without hesitation I grabbed his claw and surprisingly he pulled me up. The manticore must've lost track of me and left to go do whatever it is he was doing in the first place. Then it suddenly hit me.

"WHERE ARE APPLEBLOOM AND HER FRIENDS?!" I screamed running around in panic circles.

"Don't worry. We're all right here." Applebloom replied.

"This is certainly the time to worry because I lost the- Oh. Nevermind, wait. Where'd you three come from?" I asked.

"Well when you saved us from the manticore Twilight, Applejack and Spike found us after we escaped. It's all thanks to you we weren't hurt!" Sweetie Bell replied happily.

"Yeah! You were totally awesome! Not as awesome as Rainbow Dash, but still totally amazing!" Scootaloo said bursting in joy.

"I can't thank ya enough fer savin' ma sister Lunar." Applejack said with gratitude.

"The way you handled that manticore was very impressive." Twilight stated.

"I guess it was, but Spike was my hero. You saved my life. Can you just call it even with me? I know you were just trying to honor your Dragon Code, but I didn't need you as my servant. I saved you because you're my friend. Friends look out for eachother so if something like that happens again can we just forget about the code." I asked hoping he would say yes.

"…Yeah. I can agree to that." Spike answered.

"Well now we should get out of the Everfree Forest before any more animals come snooping around. I would teleport us, but there's way too many for me to do that." Twilight stated as we started to depart from this creepy place.

What seemed like an eternity passed and we finally got out of the Everfree. On our way back to Sweet Apple Acres I decided to speak up.

"How about we don't that again. I am never EVER stepping a hoof in that place again. Harmony wasn't kidding when she said to stay away from there." I said remembering the whole incident.

* * *

(EARLIER WHEN TWILIGHT JUST TELEPORTED LUNAR TO SWEET APPLE ACRES)

**TWILIGHT'S POV**

"Hey Twilight. Where's Lunar?" Spike asked.

"Oh I'll uh tell you in a minute." I told him. I walked over to Harmony who just followed Spike in the door.

"Harmony. How were the cupcakes?" I asked hoping to get more time to think of an excuse for Lunar.

"Oh it was fun. Me and Pinkie made some amazing cupcakes. I made chocolate and we both made vanilla for Lunar. Where is he? I want to give him his cupcakes." She asked.

"Well I hid him, from Spike." I whispered so Spike couldn't hear me.

"Why would you do that?" She whispered back.

"Because of the Dragon Code. Don't worry though I have a plan." I whispered back so quiet Fluttershy's voice would be a scream if compared.

"Are you sure? Well either way I'm beat so I think I'll hit the hay. Good luck." She replied walking into the kitchen to place the cupcakes on the table then walking up to her room.

"So Twilight. You gonna answer my question? Where's Lunar?" Spike asked yet again.

"Well he…went to Sweet Apple Acres. He needed to talk to Applejack." I replied thinking this answer was good enough for him.

"Sweet Apple Acres? Maybe he'll need some Spike service! I'll see ya later Twilight. Gotta go help Lunar." He stated while running out of the library.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud.

Without one more thought I teleported to Sweet Apple Acres. Thankfully I managed to teleport right next to Lunar. I looked at him with panic in my eyes.

"What's up Twilight?" he asked with concern.

" .Hide." I replied with serious written all over my face.

"WHAT!?" How did he find out where I was?" He screamed in shock.

"I might have mentioned you needed to go to talk to Applejack as an excuse. No time to explain the whole story. Go hide somewhere where he won't think to look." I told him.

"Hey, I know. Lunar can come hide in the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse." Applebloom squealed with excitement.

"Looks like we don't have any other option. Alright, Lunar follow Applebloom." I stated.

Both of them took off in a hurry to avoid being found by Spike. That left me with Applejack and soon enough Spike when he arrived.

"How'd that happen Twi? How did Spike find out?" AJ asked me.

"Well I might have told him that he was at Sweet Apple Acres. I didn't expect him to come all the way here." I explained rethinking everything I said to Spike.

"That sounds like the worst thing ta tell him." Applejack replied truthfully.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Probably wasn't that smart to tell him that." I said.

"Hey Applejack and Twilight!" Spike called out.

"SPIKE?" Both Applejack and I yelled out at the same time.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked confused that the baby dragon could move that quickly.

"Well while I was heading over here I bumped into Scootaloo. She was going to a crusader meeting at the clubhouse so I hitched a ride." He explained.

"Oh…good for you Spike." I replied hiding my disappointment.

"So Applejack have you seen Lunar?" He asked.

"Uh…Yeah, but you just missed him. He already left." She replied trying not to lie.

"Do you know where he went?" He asked Applejack.

"Um about th-" She started, but was soon cut off.

"Nevermind Applejack. He left a trail. All I gotta do is follow it!" Spike said following the trail both him and Applebloom left behind.

"Oh boy. We better follow him." I stated.

Applejack and I were galloping right behind Spike. While we were heading towards the clubhouse he walked out of it.

"Nopony's in there." Spike exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Me and Applejack screamed in shock.

"I said they aren't there!" Spike repeated.

"Yeah we got that, but where did they go?" I asked hoping somepony had the answer.

"I think they went that way." Applejack said pointing off to another trail of hooves.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed. Spike jumped on my back and we took off following yet another trail. After a while the trail led into the creepiest place in Equestria.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST?!" We all shouted in shock.

"What in the name of Equestria are they doin in a place like that?" AJ asked.

"Lunar could be in trouble! We gotta save him!" Spike yelled.

"You're right, come on!" I said as we all entered the forest. We wandered around until there was a scream that hit our ears. Nopony said a thing, we took off in the direction it came from. While running we smashed into something.

"Twilight? Spike? Applejack?" Applebloom said in confusion.

"Girls are you alright?! What were you doing in here?" I asked.

"We were gonna be monster fighters, but we ran into a manticore. Lunar got its attention, but now it's after him. We gotta help him!" Scootaloo screamed.

Everything got silent while we took off to find Lunar. Suddenly Sweetie Bell broke the silence.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like crying." She asked.

"I hear it too. It's coming from that direction." Spike replied while running off over to some cliff.

We all followed him to find the source of the cries.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. The second half would've just been a repeat of the first half so I stopped it at there. You can guess what happened after that. Anyways, like I said in the last chapter I'm gonna be writing another fan fic soon. Hopefully this week or something.**


	7. Evil Under Beauty

Chapter 7: Evil Under Beauty

**Authors Note: I'm in such a good mood. I got tired of being a grump so I watched the last 13 of minutes of Equestria Girls on youtube and I'M SO EXCITED FOR THAT MOVIE NOW. Whoever thinks it's stupid, but has yet to watch it is dumb because it looked pretty good. Either that or maybe I'm just too childish to care if it reminds me of high school musical on crack and rainbows. After I finish this chapter I'm going to start working on the other story I have planned. Let's get on with this!-NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP, Hasbro does. I only own my story and original characters.**

**LUNAR'S POV**

"Come on you can do this!" Harmony cheered.

"You almost got it, just focus a little more." Twilight stated.

"I'm trying the best I can. Magic is so hard." I groaned. Magic was killing me. Harmony could easily do some pretty hard spells, but I was totally stuck.

I tried my best to keep a book floating for at least ten seconds, but I dropped it before the mark. It hit the floor with a thud, as did my pride.

"I need to take a break. I'm way too bored and my brain hurts." I complained.

"But don't you wanna master levitation?! It would make everything so simple." Twilight asked.

"NO!" I yelled, but scared Twilight at the same time. "I mean no. I just need get out of the library. I'll try again later." I calmly explained.

"Maybe me and Twi could figure out something to help you keep your concentration. Go walk around town or whatever." Harmony said allowing me the chance to leave.

I didn't need any other statement so I rushed out of the door. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought learning magic was going to be fun, but unfortunately for a unicorn that stinks at it, it isn't. It could be worse; I could be a Pegasus learning to fly with Rainbow Dash as my coach. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Walking around Ponyville always seemed to blow time. Normally on Earth I would keep from walking alone because I would look like a loser. In Equestria it's a totally different story. Everypony is always so friendly; they're always smiling and waving as I pass by. While trotting I gazed at my surroundings. One shop caught my attention. I was pretty worn out from that course Twilight set up. On that note I walked into the town's spa.

I was greeted by a pink pony with blue hair and a white headband.

"Can I get a massage?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me." She said then walked into a room. I followed her and jumped up on the massage table.

She proceeded to give me the best darn massage I've ever gotten. I was never a talker when it came to these kinds of things. Her handiwork was making me fall asleep from all the relaxation. My eyes started to close and before I knew I was out cold.

I felt something poke me. My dream started to disappear all around me. I lifted my head to find the same pony giving me the massage standing in front of my face.

"You fell asleep. Your massage is all finished so I woke you up." She explained.

"Oh right. That was the best, I feel so relaxed. Thanks." I said then jumped off the table. I followed her back to the front of the shop. She walked back behind a counter only mere inches from the door. Before I had the chance to leave she stopped me.

"That'll be twenty bits for the massage." She said.

"Bits? Bits! Um ya see. I kind of don't have any with me." I explained with a goofy smile.

"You don't have any money with you? Why would you come to get a treatment if you didn't have any money!?" She asked in a confused tone.

Before I could say one more stupid thing two ponies walked into the front room. One was a blue pony with pink hair and a white headband that looked very similar to the one behind the counter. The other was absolutely stunning. She was a pale purple unicorn with pink hair that reminded me of the country pop singer Kimberly Perry. Her perfectly styled curls bounced with such life every time she took a step.

"I couldn't help, but overhear that you had no money with you. Being the pony I am, allow me to pay for the massage." The beautiful unicorn stated then pulled out some bits from her saddlebag.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I managed to get out while basking in her glory.

"Don't mention it. The name is Glimmer. You?" She asked.

"Oh uh um it's Lunar Eclipse." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you. See you around." She said and winked at me before she walked out of the spa.

I stood there for a second before walking out of the spa too. I just met the prettiest pony ever. My mind went stupid. Everything I ever tried focusing on went away. Somehow I ended up all the way back at the library. When I opened the door Spike greeted me.

"Hey Lunar!" He said.

I didn't reply. My mind was all mushy.

"Uh Lunar? Are you okay?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I walked right past him only answering with one word. "Uh huh."

"Alrighty then?" He mumbled confused about the situation.

Before I went up the stairs both the girls said something.

"You back already? Wow you were only gone for like ever." Harmony asked sarcastically.

I ignored that comment and continued on my trek to my room.

"What's wrong with him?" Twilight asked.

"He's a boy. What isn't wrong with him?" Harmony replied.

That was the last of their conversation I could hear. I opened the door and climbed onto my bed. The only thing I managed to do was stare at the ceiling for a few hours day dreaming about the pony from the spa. It was pretty late by the time I gazed out of the window. That's when I saw bright lights flashing. It looked like somepony was having some kind of rave or something. With nothing else to do I walked out of the room. With each step I got more and more anxious to find out about the multicolored lights streaming into the sky.

Thankfully Spike and the girls were too busy to see me come down the stairs. They didn't even know I left the library. Either that or they didn't really care. It took quite some time getting there, if I could use magic it would've been a whole lot easier. Eventually I was standing right in front of this night club. The music was blaring and I could feel the ground rattle a bit. I opened the door to be in the presence of so many ponies.

I wandered around to an empty table and sat for a couple minutes. Before I got the chance to get up a familiar pony walked up to me.

"Lunar, I didn't know you were into night clubs?" She asked.

"Of course I am Glimmer. I just love all the bright lights and music." I told her. Okay it was a bit of a lie. I had never gone to a dance club. Dancing was never really my thing, being a pony defiantly made it not my thing. Also back home I wasn't old enough for clubs, but she was pretty so I had to lie.

"Well you're just the whole package aren't you?" She asked with a smug smile.

"Whole package? What do you mean?" I replied.

"From an appearance stance, yes. Personality wise, not so sure." Glimmer explained.

"Well I can fix that." I told her.

"What do you have planned?" She asked wondering what I could possibly be thinking.

"Oh you'll see." I replied while heading over to the stage where some DJ pony with blue hair was kickin it.

"Hey, mind if I sing something?" I asked the DJ.

"Course dude. Microphones up there. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Lunar Eclipse. You?" I asked.

"Vinyl Scratch, but the ponies here know me as my stage DJ Pon-3." She replied.

I got up in front of the crowd of ponies and grabbed the mic.

"Alright everypony. Got a surprise singer for all of you. His name's Lunar, so let's give him a warm welcome." DJ Pon-3 exclaimed.

All the ponies started stomping the ground, which must've been their version of clapping. I took one deep breath and began to sing.

_(I've got the notion for emotion _

_And baby I set my sights on you _

_I've got the notion for emotion _

_Baby so let this song come true)_

_ Hello what's your name girl _

_Do you feel alright _

_Said my name then you stopped me _

_Cause it don't matter tonight _

_We're acting kinda crazy _

_Feeling amazing _

_I've done the fast path down your one way eyes_

_ Hey, can you be my queen tonight _

_Cause I got the feeling that your feeling me _

_Under these flashing lights_

_ Hey, can I be your king tonight_

_ I could dress you up in diamond jewelry _

_Cause straight up your royalty_

_ Get up, get up _

_We don't gotta take it slow _

_Tell me lies, tell me lies _

_Like we'er never going home_

_ You say the music makes you wanna fall in love _

_So let this song come true _

_This one goes out to me and you_

_ I've got the notion for emotion _

_And baby I set my sights on you _

_I've got the notion for emotion _

_Baby so let this song come true_

_ We both got intentions_

_ But I'm never gonna lie about them_

_ So maybe I should mention _

_That my world holds up _

_And when they say the musics over _

_(Simple and sober) _

_Doin 8 5 in a love struck zone_

_ Hey, living in a dream tonight _

_Now I got the feeling we'er invincible _

_So maybe we can fly_

_ Hey, can you be my queen tonight_

_ I can dress you up down anything _

_You are just fine with me_

_ Get up, Get up _

_We don't gotta take it slow _

_Tell me lies, tell me lies _

_Like we'er never going home_

_ You say the music makes you wanna fall in love _

_So let this song come true _

_This one goes out to me and you_

_ I've got the notion for emotion _

_And baby I set my sights on you _

_I've got the notion for emotion _

_Baby so let this song come true_

_ We don't have the luxury to live slow _

_So can I sing you anything _

_That you know we'er so free _

_(But loving this moment)_

_ But it's only love-love in this moment_

_ You say the music makes you wanna fall in love _

_So let this song come true _

_(Let it come true)_

_ Get up, get up_

_ We don't gotta take it slow _

_Tell me lies, tell me lies _

_Like we'er never going home_

_ You say the music makes you wanna fall in love_

_ So let this song come true _

_This one goes out to me and you_

_ I've got the notion for emotion _

_And baby I set my sights on you _

_I've got the notion for emotion _

_Baby so let this song come true_

_(I've got the notion for emotion _

_And baby I set my sights on you _

_I've got the notion for emotion _

_So baby let this song come true)_

The entire audience was going crazy. As I exited the stage I ran into two of my friends.

"What was that about?" Harmony asked.

"What was what about?" I replied nonchalantly.

"The song? Come on, spill it. You don't just sing something like that without a meaning." She stated expecting me to just tell her.

"Does it have something to do with how you acted earlier?" Twilight asked.

"I guess I should tell you two. Earlier when I went to the spa I bumped into the most beautiful pony ever. Her name was Glimmer." I replied starting to get all googly eyed.

"Did somepony say my name?" Glimmer asked while appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh hi." I sheepishly responded trying not to drool.

"Yeaaah, well I think I'm gonna go talk to Twilight somewhere else so you two go talk or something." Harmony said while grabbing Twilight by the hoof and running off somewhere.

"Well that was sure weird." I stated.

"You're telling me." She replied.

We both continued in random conversation about every topic we could think of.

* * *

**HARMONY'S POV**

I ran off with Twilight to a private place where nopony could possibly hear us.

"Why did you take me here?" Twilight asked.

"Because I need to talk to you about Glimmer." I stated.

"Glimmer?" She asked confused about my statement.

"Yeah, something's not right with her. I mean sure she's gorgeous, but when I gazed in her eyes I felt some strange sensation." I explained.

"Strange sensation?" She asked.

"I don't know, it was weird though. Plus have you ever seen her here before?" I asked.

"Well no, but why does that matter?" She said.

"Because if you've never seen her before then she must be new. If she's new wouldn't Pinkie have already thrown her a party by now?" I retorted.

"That does make sense...but how can you be so sure? Maybe Pinkie was too busy?" She replied shredding my idea.

"Either way let's just keep an eye on her." I said. I was about to walk back into the club until two ponies came out of the doors. It was none other than Lunar and Glimmer. I quickly ran for cover so I wouldn't be seen.

"Don't tell me. We're gonna follow them, Aren't we?" Twilight asked already knowing the answer.

"You bet." I replied and trailed behind the two at a safe distance with Twilight not too far from my side. They kept on walking until they reached a gigantic hill. Me and Twilight took refuge in a nearby bush to avoid being spotted.

"I'm having a lovely time with you Lunar." Glimmer said.

"The best time." Lunar replied.

"I really don't get why we're spying on them." Twilight whispered to me.

"SHHHH." I whispered back trying to listen to each word Glimmer and Lunar exchanged. This earned a soft groan followed by a mumble from Twi.

"It's really a shame though. I know you have so much untapped ability, don't you want to harness it?" She asked with a sly smile crossing her face. Something seemed off with her. I could a sudden chill, just like when I gazed in her eyes. I noticed that Lunar seemed a bit off. Normally he doesn't seem so mindless and boring.

"Harness my ability? Only if it makes you happy." He mindlessly replied.

Before me or Twilight could say anything I felt a surge hit my body. It was like something was being unlocked within my very soul. The pain was unbearable, I could feel something break apart inside of me. Twilight helped me up on my hooves, but we turned our attention to where Glimmer and Lunar were. A bright light surrounded him, while connecting to Glimmer.

"WHAT THE HAY?!" I screamed gazing upon the sight in front of us.

"What's happening?!" Twilight yelled.

Glimmer absorbed the very essence of Lunar. It seemed as though he mended with her. She didn't seem to change in appearance, but something about her didn't feel the same. Our screams got her attention unfortunately.

"Well it seems like there's some unwanted company. Don't you know any manners?" She asked.

"What did you do to Lunar?!" I yelled angrily ready to punch her.

"Don't worry. He's in good hooves or should I say hands?" She stated.

"Hands?" Twilight asked.

"Wait a minute...how much do you know?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Enough to know that your little friend Lunar isn't enough. I still need one more pony." She exclaimed in a devious tone while glaring at me.

Twilight and I tried to run away, but a blur cut in front of us. Before we had any time for reaction we were knocked to the ground. The world was dazed around me.

"I'm much faster than you, there's no way out." Glimmer explained to me. "And you. I have no use for such a pathetic excuse of a pony, but I don't need others to hear about this." She said to Twilight.

Everything around me started to disappear. I felt myself blacking out. I tried to move, but it was too late. I faded into slumber trying my very best to fight the urge.

* * *

**Kaboom. I finished the chapter. It seems a bit short to me. Oh whale, the next chapter will have more in it because it's gonna obviously be the interesting battle with this bitch Glimmer. The song in here is Notions by The Ready Set in case any of you wanted to know. Mmmmm I love me some Ready Set. Okay not that much, but this song gave me writing inspiration. **


	8. Power Beneath Ponies

Chapter 8: Power Beneath Ponies

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me this long to make a new chapter. First it was my sister hogging the computer with sims. After that I had no motivation to continue writing so I took a little break from this story. I'll try to work on the soon to be new story I have in mind. Anyways, on to the next chapter!-NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, only my story and original characters.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Psst" A voice whispered.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school. Please don't make me go." I mumbled trying to go back to dream land.

"What? Harmony, wake up." The voice replied in a grumpier tone.

I opened my eyes and then it all hit me.

"Where are we?!" I asked completely freaked out. I tried moving my hooves to walk, but they were chained to a wall. Twilight was on the other side of the room chained up as well. "Chains? You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"What are these things on our horns?" She asked.

"I have no clue, either way we need to escape. Especially before Glimmer comes back for me and you." I stated knowing what would become of us if we were to fail.

"I'll try teleporting out of these chains." Twilight said. Her horn charged up, but was cut off by the white device attached to it.

"Oh my goodness, we can't use our magic. WE CAN'T USE OUR MAGIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well this is just great. She could be back any second and we have no way to fight back." She sighed as if she had given up hope.

Hoofsteps started to approach our cell. My ears shot up and I put up the best guard I could at the moment. My heart was racing while my breathing got heavy as we both waited for the mysterious source of the noises.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" A voice asked curiously.

_Doesn't sound like Glimmer. It's defiantly a guy. I don't know if he's trustworthy though. _Twilight gave me a questioning glance. I shook my head to let her know not to say anything yet.

The mysterious colt didn't stop on his trek. He turned a corner and gasped at the sight of both of us. Without hesitation he galloped to our cell and bucked the door off it's hinges.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked completely caught off guard by us.

"We were brought here, but I don't exactly know why." Twilight answered with a look of confusion.

"I'll help you out of those rusty old chains." He replied walking up to Twilight. He bucked the chains with great strength causing them to break. Twilight fell back down onto her hooves once she was released.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed to the colt.

"Now I've gotta get your friend over there." He replied then trotted over to me. He smashed my chains with brute force allowing me to finally walk.

"Where are we and why are you here?" I asked becoming more and more suspicious. Twilight gave him a look along with me expecting an answer.

"Well you're in a jail cell that's not normally used. I heard noises while I was working my shift so I came to investigate. I work here." He stated not even glancing in my direction. He had no problem looking at Twilight, but he hasn't looked at me since he came to our rescue.

"That still doesn't explain how we got here." Twilight stated becoming a little frustrated by the unanswered question she had.

"I can't say cause I have no idea. How about I lead you two out of here." He replied while walking down a hall. He seemed a bit shady, but me or Twi had no idea how to get out of here so we followed.

Twists and turns kept coming. I started to wonder just how big this place was. I kept getting this eerie feeling radiating from the supposed jail.

"So how long till we get out of here?" I asked becoming a little tired from our journey. It was really odd, I wasn't out of shape. It felt like my energy was being sucked away from my body. My knees started to buckle a bit. I noticed that Twilight was acting the exact same way.

"Oh not much longer." He replied coldly. Before I had time to question his tone he hit a piece of the wall. Strange goop fell from the ceiling and pinned us on the ground. I tried moving, but I was far too tired to wiggle my way out.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked completely out of breath.

"You two really are pathetic. Come on, how else would you end up here." He replied laughing in a scary tone.

"Where is this going?" I asked with a stupid look on my face.

There was a huge flash of light that engulfed the colt. When it faded there stood a tall plant like creature. He appeared as a tower above both of us. I had never seen a creature like this before and by the look on Twilight's face she hasn't either.

Twilight started to panic and move her head around trying to escape. All I could do was manage to whimper. We both couldn't use our magic or move around at all. We were trapped. There was no escaping it.

"I need your power, pony." He declared glaring at me. "Your little friend was not able to put up a fight, but when you looked me in the eye I knew you were suspicious of me. You followed me while I just let you fall into my trap." He explained laughing at our own expense.

"Wh-What are you?" Twilight squeaked in fear.

"What, you've never seen one of my kind before? I am a Leshy. A powerful shape shifter that sensed great energy coming from you and Lunar." He explained in a cold tone. It was almost as if he knew we were out of ideas.

"Power? Why do you need our power? You can already shape shift." I stated extremely confused about his motives.

"There is no point in explaining this to you. You're already as good as gone. Now prepare to feel the wrath of the almighty Bartell!" He yelled in rage.

Twilight struggled against the goop holding her down. Bartell shape shifted his hand into a giant hammer. I quickly realized her was going to smash her into tiny pony bits. With all my might I pushed my hooves in an upward motion to break the goo. Time felt as if it was going in slow motion. I galloped as fast as I could and smashed my body into the Leshy. He was caught off guard by my attack so I took that as an opportunity to free Twilight. Neither of us said one word, we took off away from the psycho.

"COME BACK HERE. I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU TWO!" He screamed as he ran after us.

Hall after hall we ran trying to get away from him. We couldn't run forever, eventually he was going to get us. I peeked behind to see him still hot on our trail, the only problem was he turned into griffon in an attempt to catch up. I looked forward, in my sight there was a fork in the hall. I knew that if we split up he was going to go after me. If it could save Twilight than that's what I was going to do.

"Twilight, you go left and I'll go right." I said.

"What?! Are you crazy." She replied shaking her head at my idea.

"Just do it!" I yelled. She complied with my plan and went left while I took off in the other direction. I was completely right, Bartell went after me. He wouldn't slow down and I was running out of breathe. My energy was at an all time low for some strange reason. I've been managing off of adrenaline, but it was fading fast. Like there wasn't enough bad luck. The hall came to a stop. I was stuck at a dead end.

"Looks like you have nowhere to run coward." He grimly stated as he pounced at me.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I replied while jumping out of the way.

Bartell smashed his head into the wall. I knew there was nothing else I could do except beat him.

_Defeating him is one thing, but how the hay am I supposed to get Lunar back._ He flew into my body knocking it down with immense power. Quickly he placed his paw around my throat to try to keep me from moving.

"Pathetic being. This was too easy." He laughed manically putting a much stronger grip on my neck.

"Not so fast." I punched him in the gut with my front hoof. Surprisingly I caused quite a bit of damage.

"Why you little punk." He mumbled under his breath. Without a moment to spare he charged at me. I flew across the air at great speed towards the other side of the hall. I opened my eyes for only one second before I realized my face was going to hit the wall.

"OH SHI-" I screamed. An immense pain grew where my horn located. When I hit the floor I felt something wet run down my head. I shakily moved my hoof to the source.

"My-My horn...It's...It's..." I croaked only managing to produce a single tear. It hit the pool of blood that contained pieces of my shattered horn. The loss caused me to become slightly woozy. I managed to make out Bartell coming towards my wounded body with a creepy smile upon his face. I had no energy left to fight.

"Harmony!" Twilight screamed. She managed to get the device off of her horn while I distracted Bartell. Using her magic she conjured up a force field around me.

"I don't have time for this!" Bartell screamed in anger. He knocked Twilight onto the floor causing the force field to drop. Unfortunately the blow knocked her unconscious so I was on my own.

_Harmony._ "Wha...who's there...?" I mumbled under my breath trying not to pass out.

"Now where was I? Oh right. I was just about to drain you of your power." Bartell stated coming closer to me.

_Use your power. You'll be alright. I promise. _"Power?" I asked out loud to the voice ringing in my head.

Bartell was standing in front of me. He picked my head up and glared into my eyes with his own. A chill surrounded my body as if a ghost was in the room.

"This is the end. Once I have you there will be nothing that will stop me." He crackled in laughter as he began to absorb all my energy.

"No...you're not...going to win..." I managed to say while the whole world around me blacked out.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He replied sarcastically.

"Because I won't let you...you stole my best friend...broke my horn...and hurt my other friend..." I groaned. "AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME!" I screamed in a voice so powerful that the royal Canterlot voice would be shamed. My whole body felt an energy surge unlike any other. My eyes glowed with pure rage and sorrow. My cutie mark lit up like the stars in the night sky. I could see everything more clearly, I was no longer scared. There was no need to faint or run. Lunar was in my grasp. Everything could return to normal, there was no way Bartell could beat me.

"What's going on? How are you doing that? Your horn is completely broken." Bartell declared becoming scared as each moment passed.

I didn't say one word. I thrusted my front hooves into his chest. The magic welling inside of me erupted him from every inch of his body.

"NO, STOP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed in agony.

A huge light emersed from him, he was being destroyed from the inside out. All the energy left my body, I fell limp on the cold hard ground. I blacked out from the sudden energy drop and blood loss.

* * *

_Beep. __Beep. __Beep._

I slowly opened my eyes. Before I could scan the area I was surrounded by a bunch of ponies and some lizard.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." A white colt said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm so glad you're gonna be just fine." An orange mare with a cowgirl hat said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my stars darling, we were so worried about you." A white mare with purple curls exclaimed.

"I can't believe you beat up a monster! I bet it was so AWESOME." A cyan mare with rainbow hair stated while squishing her cheeks.

"I hope your horn will be good as new. That big meanie was very wrong for hurting you." A yellow mare with pink hair whispered in a shy voice.

"You have got to tell me how you beat Bartell. I'm sure Princess Celestia and Luna would love to hear about it." A purple mare with a pink and purple highlight in her hair stated excitedly.

"We totally need to have a Harmony-beat-Bartell-and-saved-Lunar Party!" A hyper pink pony yelled bouncing up and down.

"I was so worried when you, Lunar and Twilight didn't come home last night." The purple lizard said started to get a little sad.

_'What is going on...this is really strange. Where am I? Who am I?_' I thought.

They all crowded around me making a giant group hug. I decided to ruin this awkward situation.

"Uh who are you guys?" I asked in confusion.

**Again sorry about the long wait. I just had no motivation at all. I'll try not to take this long for the next chapter. I'll explain how Harmony lost her memory next chapter. **


	9. Memories Are Bitter Sweet

Chapter 9: Memories Are Bitter Sweet.

**Authors Note: See I didn't take as long as last time. On the Brightside I had a great day! I went to Mount Rainer and it was awesome. I slipped in the snow and fell on my ass twice in a row. Oh what joy. Now on to story. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, only my characters and story.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Excuse me?" The white colt replied extremely confused.

They all broke off the hug and stared at me. It was making an uncomfortable aura in the room.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked starting to get weirded out by each of them.

"What do you mean you don't know us? We're your friends?" The purple mare said cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no clue who any of you are." I stated in a bland tone. "In fact I don't even know who I am…" I mumbled feeling a bit strange about the whole situation.

"What do ya mean ya don't know who ya are?" The cowpony asked.

"I just can't remember anything. How did I even get here?" I replied staring at each inch of the room.

"When you defeated the big ugly beast, Lunar and Twillight grabbed you and rushed you off to this hospital." The rainbow maned pony explained flying up in the air.

"Well can I just go, for some reason this place is giving me the creeps." I stated feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"We must figure out why you don't remember anything. If not it would be THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING." The white pony with purple curls yelled. The others just rolled their eyes at her.

"Yeah well you can do that, but I'm gonna just leave." I replied getting out of the bed. I started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by the pink pony. Somehow she managed to appear in front of me faster than my eyes could manage.

"But don't you wanna party first?!" She asked getting too close inside my personal bubble.

I pushed her out of the way so I could finally get out of the room. "I don't think so." On my journey out of the hospital I noticed they all followed me. They weren't giving up so easily, it kind of bugged me.

"Um excuse me…" The shy one whispered.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed by this point.

"It's just that…you're going the wrong way…We didn't want to bother you, but you'll never get out of the hospital in this direction…" She replied looking at the ground.

I groaned in anger. I turned around walking in the opposite direction. Eventually I reached the main lobby. I glanced to my left and noticed a set of double doors. Not a moment too soon I ran for the exit. When they opened I admired the free open area of the outside world. Bright colors and fresh air surrounded me, while the eerie feeling finally faded. A small pool of water happened to be near me. I trotted over to the pond and looked at my reflection. I was staring at a blue pony with a black mane and tail. I noticed that I had two yellow earrings in my ear and bandage wrapped around a piece of my head that protruded.

"We should get back to the library. I know you can't remember us or you for that matter, but we really need you to follow us." The purple mare said as the rest of the stood behind her.

"I guess…fine I'll come with you." I sighed knowing there was nothing else I could do, but trust them.

We traveled around some sort of place filled with ponies, mostly mares. They led me to some tree made into a home. I'm guessing this was the library. Each one stayed pretty silent on the way here and even after we walked inside.

"So I'm hungry, where's the food?" I asked feeling famished.

"Owlicious, can you take her to the kitchen?" The purple pony asked.

"Who." The owl replied then flew a bit in front of me. I followed the bird so I could feed my hunger.

* * *

**LUNAR'S POV**

"This is crazy, we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia." I said frantically waving my hoof in the air.

"Right, Spike grab a quill and parchment." Twilight stated trying to comprehend the whole situation.

Spike ran off to get both the items. "Got em!" He replied holding the quill in one hand and placing the parchment on a podium.

"Take a note." Twilight said.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have terrible news. It seems Harmony has lost her memory after awaking from her battle with Bartell the Leshy. She has no recollection of-_

"Reco-Recolle." Spike said in a confused tone trying to figure out how to spell the word.

"Ugh, She has no idea who she is or who we are." Twilight groaned in annoyance.

_She has no idea who she is or who we are. We hope that you take immediate action to help us with this problem. _

_Signed,_

_Your Loyal Subjects_

Spike rolled up the letter then sent it to Celestia in one breath of fire. The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is this gonna take long?" I asked becoming a bit antsy.

Suddenly a bright white light flashed in the middle of the library. Emerging from it was none other than Princess Celestia. We all bowed in respect to her.

"Hey what was that bright flash?" Harmony asked walking into the room. She gave us all funny looks as she noticed the extra pony in the room. "Who is that?" She pointed her hoof at the Princess.

"I see, she really doesn't remember anything. Tell me, when did this happen?" Celestia asked.

"Well Lunar didn't show up until after Harmony blacked out and I was unconscious…so I don't exactly know what happened. It must have occurred sometime between the fight with Bartell to when she woke up in the hospital." Twilight stated as she racked through her brain for any other information.

Celestia walked over towards Harmony. She lowered her head until her horn was about to touch Harmony's. However, she backed up which cut off the Princess' intention.

"What are you doing?" Harmony asked.

"I need to figure out why you lost your memory. Allow me to look into your mind. It is the only way I will be able to find out." Princess Celestia explained in her usual motherly tone.

Harmony simply nodded her head and allowed the Princess to work her magic.

* * *

**PRINCESS CELESTIA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to see a void of space that held many doors. I walked over to the nearest one and read the label. "Childhood memories. I suppose each one has its own special content. I continued trotting along the trail taking note of each door. I passed by some such as Personality, Significant others, Family memories, School and many more. As time passed I finally came across the area I was looking for. The label read Equestria which is just what was going to give me answers. Using my magic I opened the door that lead to every memory she's had since she arrived here.

All these images and videos appeared showing everything that has happened so far. I gazed at all of them searching for the right one. After looking through each memory I found a battle with a griffon. As I watched each part it seemed he transformed into some type of plant like creature. Harmony underwent an energy surge that I had never seen before. As it happened she used her power to defeat the creature and save Lunar. As she passed out I noticed a spike in her magic that took a turn for the worse.

I heard a noise come from behind me. When I turned around I noticed a door that was much larger than the rest of them. It was surrounded by a lot of locks which I found odd. It hadn't been there before until I saw this specific memory. I walked over to the door and saw that this was no ordinary one.

"A door holding all of her memories…they must have been locked away after she used that intense power on who I'm guessing was Bartell. This explains why she can no longer recognize any of us, but it doesn't say how to correct this." I spoke out loud to myself.

I figured this is all I was going to get so I left Harmony's mind.

As I opened my eyes I returned consciously to Twilight Sparkle's library.

"What'd ya find? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!?" Pinkie Pie jumped in my face asking.

"Really Pinkie? Allow the Princess explain what she found." Rarity stated causing Pinkie to back off a bit.

"I think I figured out why she has no memory of many things such as all of you." I said to each of them.

"Really? What is it?" Lunar Eclipse asked nervously.

"Well when I traveled into her memories I found out that it happened right after she released all the energy into the plant creature I'm assuming was Bartell. I'm not exactly sure why it happened. I'm going to have to research this more in depth." I explained wrapping my mind around this problem.

"Am I ever going to get my memory back?" Harmony asked as her face struck with sorrow.

"I…cannot answer that. I will do my best to figure out this situation, but I do not have any more answers for you all yet. I will let each of you know when I have found anything useful. I must go. Farewell my little ponies." I stated before teleporting back to Canterlot.

* * *

**HARMONY'S POV**

I felt a bit of depression coming along. I didn't want to forget about my life forever. There were so many things I probably did that nopony else would be able to tell me. Out of nowhere I recalled seeing a bandage on my head earlier.

"Excuse me, but what is this white gauze on my head?" I asked curiously pointing towards the area protruding out.

"That's where your horn is. It's what makes you a majestic unicorn." The white unicorn mare explained. "You got into a fight with some ruffian and he broke your horn. The doctors in Ponyville were able to repair it, but it will take some time before you can use your magic."

"Magic? Well can I ask you all something?" I said.

"Sure thing Harmony." The white colt replied.

"Can you tell me all of your names? It's kind of weird that you know my name, but I don't know yours." I asked wanting to make this all less awkward for me.

"Of course. My name's Lunar Eclipse." The white colt said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The purple mare replied.

"The name is Rarity." The white mare stated fluffing her curls.

"The name's Rainbow dash!" The cyan pony exclaimed proudly.

"I'm Applejack." The orange cowpony said.

"…I'm Fluttershy…" The yellow mare whispered.

"MY NAMES PINKIE PIE!" The pink pony screamed jumping in place.

"And I'm Spike!" The little lizard looking reptile stated.

"One more question. It's for you Spike." I said wanting to make sure I had all my facts right so far.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Are you a lizard?"

"What?! I'm not a lizard; I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon." He explained feeling a bit flustered due to his cheeks burning bright red.

I heard laughter coming from Rainbow Dash after I practically embarrassed Spike in front of everypony. Spike grew even redder because of Rainbow laughing at him.

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a lizard." I explained feeling a bit bad about what I had said.

"It's fine. You really aren't yourself so I can't exactly hold it against you." He sighed looking a bit calmer than before.

"Do you all think you could tell me about yourselves and maybe me? I would love to know more about everything. Just enough to where I'm not completely clueless." I asked hoping they would agree to this idea.

"Do ya think it's a good idea Twi?" Applejack said considering it.

"I don't really see the harm in it…maybe we could just inform her of some things." Twilight stated thinking about the consequences that could occur.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's start a super duper fun story telling game!" Pinkie shouted. She jumped up and in a matter of a few seconds a bunch of pillows appeared on the floor allowing us to sit more comfortably.

For the next few hours they all told me about different events that have happened in their life. I learned quite a bit about each one such as their special talents and personal dreams. It was quite amazing getting to know each pony and Spike better than before. It had begun to get late since Spike started to fall asleep. Each one of us grew more tired than before. It had been a long day and we needed to get some rest.

"I think I'm gonna go hit the hay. Night y'all." Applejack trotted out of the library to get some rest.

"See ya everypony. Night." Rainbow said as she flew out the door.

"Yes, I definitely must get my beauty sleep." Rarity left in a hurry.

"Me too, it's getting very late. Goodnight everypony." Fluttershy fluttered back to her cottage home.

"Well this was really fun, but I need to go. Bye!" Pinkie zipped off in the blink of an eye.

"Looks like they all left. I guess we should head to bed too." I stated yawning a bit.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. Twilight lifted Spike up with her magic and made her way upstairs. Slowly, but surely I followed behind Lunar to our room. I was so tired from today that I collapsed right when I hopped into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

**WAM. End of the chapter. Yay I didn't take forever. See I'm awesome and followed through.**


	10. Harmony's Revival Part 1

Chapter 10: Harmony's Revival Part 1

**Authors Note: I have no idea when discord will be in my story. I'm not even sure if he will play a big role in it. My story already has a set ending, but I'm just making the chapters as I go. Meanwhile I wrote the first chapter of my new story called Darkness Shrouds Our Soul, so go check it out. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Wake up." A voice said as a hoof poked my cheek. I slapped it away trying to drift back to sleep.

"Come on, you gotta wake up. We have somewhere to be."

I groaned opening my eyes facing the source.

"What is it Lunar? You kind of ruined my dream." I stated feeling a bit annoyed.

"Spike burped up a letter from Celestia. She said there was important news and we all needed to go to Canterlot immediately. We're going to get the others on the way to the station." He explained gesturing me to get out of bed.

"Guh, fine." I mumbled jumping onto the floor. He left the room allowing me a moment to myself. I freshened up and made sure I was all ready to leave. After a whole day of wearing those bandages I was allowed to take them off, but was still not able to use any magic. Exiting the room I was presented one challenge that I wasn't too sure I would pass.

"Dang it. How am I supposed to walk down stairs?" I groaned putting one hoof down each step. Somehow I managed to not fall and smack into the wall. I walked into the main room of the library and noticed that Spike, Lunar and Twilight were all waiting on me.

"What took you so long?" Lunar mumbled looking really annoyed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, let's go." I replied. We all exited the tree home and headed off to pick up the rest of the girls.

"So who are we getting first?" I asked.

"Well Rarity is the closest so we're gonna go the Carousal Boutique." Spike stated looking a bit infatuated.

"Makes sense." I responded.

After wandering around town for a bit we stumbled upon a giant circular house that looked fabulous on the outside.

"I'm guessing this is where Rarity lives." I said sarcastically.

"You bet. Oh I'll go knock on the door!" Spike ran forward hitting the door with his fist.

A few moments later the door flung open.

"Why hello, what brings you all here?" Rarity asked glancing between each of us.

"We need you to come with us to Canterlot. The Princess sent a letter requesting our presence as soon as possible." Twilight replied.

"Of course, I'll be out in a moment." Rarity shut the door. Moments later she walked out ready to follow us.

We made our way down a dirt road until we reached a confectionary's dream home. It had all sorts of goodies on the outside. It reminded me of a huge gingerbread house. As we all trotted inside we noticed Fluttershy sitting at a table eating a cupcake.

"Fluttershy, oh good you're here. Now we won't have to walk over to your cottage." Twilight said as we walked over to the yellow Pegasus.

"Hello everypony. Were you all looking for me?" She asked.

"Yep, we got a letter from the Princess. We still need to get Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. We're all heading to Canterlot." Lunar explained.

"Oh my, what for?" Fluttershy asked.

"She had news. She didn't really say what though." Spike shrugged.

Twilight turned her attention towards a blue earth pony with a pink mane.

" , do you know where we could find Pinkie? Twilight asked.

"Sure do, she's upstairs playing with the twins." She pointed towards a set of stairs.

Twilight made her way towards the stairs while Lunar, Rarity and Spike followed her. That left me and Fluttershy all alone while she finished her food.

"Are you not going with them?" She asked.

"No, I can't exactly walk down stairs. It would probably waste time."

"Oh dear. Well what do you think the important news is?"

"I don't really know…maybe it has to do with me."

Fluttershy was about to respond until the rest of the gang all walked down the stairs with a bouncing Pinkie.

"We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes siree. We're gonna go get Dashie!" Pinke Pie stated before bouncing out of the bakery. Each of us followed the hyper party pony outside. We all walked towards to outskirts of the town where Rainbow lived.

"Where's her house?" I asked searching on the ground.

"Dashie lives in a super fun cloud home that has rainbows on it!" Pinkie replied pointing her hoof towards the sky. I glanced up and my jaw suddenly dropped.

"That is the coolest home ever." I said in awe.

"I'll go see if she's home." Fluttershy stated before flying up to the cloud. Moments later she flew back down to the ground.

"She's not there." Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"We can find Rainbow Dash last, why don't we all go get Applejack first?" Rarity offered.

"I guess, at least she'll be easy to find." Lunar groaned then walked off further down the road. Each of us followed behind heading off to Sweet Apple Acres.

Minutes later we arrived at the apple farm. Off in the distance there was a big red earth pony pulling a cart full of apples. Everypony except me ran off toward him leaving me behind for a few seconds.

"I better follow them." I sighed to myself before galloping towards the girls, Spike and Lunar.

"Big Mac, do you know where we could find Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." He simply stated before unhitching the cart. He started trotting over to a bunch of apple trees off in the distance. Each one of us pursued him through the giant forest of fruit. Eventually Applejack came into our sight, she was busy bucking the trees to harvest the apples.

"Applejack we need you to come with us to Canterlot. The Princess had some news." Lunar explained.

"Alright, I'ma comin. Big Mac, could ya take these buckets of apples back to tha farm?" She asked.

"Eeyup." He replied before walking back to his cart to put the apples in.

"So now we just need to find Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Hopefully this doesn't take too much time. The train should be leaving soon." Twilight stated as we left the farm.

Retracing our path we arrived back at Rainbow's home. We all split up searching high and low for the daredevil Pegasus. I trotted towards a small lake looking for Dash. I heard a noise coming from the distance. Curiosity got the best of me and I galloped towards the source. To my surprise I spotted a rainbow colored tail that looked awful familiar sticking out of a tree trunk. My hooves snapped a few twigs on the ground.

"Hello? Anypony there? I could really use some help." The voice called out.

"Rainbow? Is that you?" I asked coming closer to the tree. I went around the trunk and saw her head wedged into it.

"Harmony! Oh thank Celestia. I've been stuck here for like FOREVER!" She stated flailing her hooves and flapping her wings.

"How'd you get stuck?" I asked glancing at her body and the tree.

"I was trying out a new trick and it backfired. I got stuck and I can't get myself out!" She grumbled trying to push her head out.

"Don't worry I'll help you." I replied taking my front hooves and pushing on her head.

"Ow! That hurts." She groaned.

"Sorry, but do you have any other bright ideas?" I asked still trying to get her out.

After a few more pushes she slowly began to budge. Her head popped through and she flew backwards landing on the ground.

"Thanks." She said rubbing her head with her hoof.

"No problem. Come on, we all gotta go to Canterlot. The Princess has something to tell us." I replied.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go." We both left looking for the other girls.

* * *

**LUNAR'S POV**

"Where is Rainbow? Can't she be more easy to find…" I asked in annoyance. "This is taking too long."

We all looked everywhere and still had no sign of her. Eventually we got into a group trying to think of where she could be.

"Maybe she's in Ponyville? Like in Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie said.

"Are you sure? We've already wasted too long here, that would be even more time gone." I groaned tapping my hoof impatiently.

"Hey Lunar! I found her!" Harmony yelled off in the distance with a flying Rainbow Dash beside her.

I looked over and jumped in joy at the sight.

"Yes! Now we can leave!" I squeaked happily.

Both Harmony and Rainbow made it over to us.

"Where were you Rainbow Dash? We looked everywhere." Rarity asked.

"I sort of got stuck in a tree." She admitted chuckling nervously. "But Harmony found me and came to my rescue! Although she could've been gentler with my face."

"Well we don't have much time left. Come on we gotta catch the train." I stated before galloping off to Ponyville.

As we reached town I realized I had no clue where the train station was.

"Uh, so I have no clue where we're going." I stated suddenly stopping in my tracks.

"It's this way!" Rainbow yelled taking off to the left.

We raced for the train station hoping it wouldn't leave without us. It came into our sights eventually. The train whistle blew and smoke rushed out of the top.

"Oh no it's gonna leave us!" Harmony yelled causing all of us to pick up the pace. We galloped as hard as we could not wanting to be left behind.

Just as it was about to pull out we managed to jump onboard. I wiped the sweat off my forehead knowing we made it with a few seconds to spare. Turning around I bumped into a colt.

"We don't give free rides." He glared at me and the rest of the gang ready to kick us off.

"We're not like that." Spike replied shaking his head.

Twilight pulled out enough bits to pay for our trip to Canterlot.

"Very well, go ahead." He stated moving over so we could get through.

We all walked into an empty area of the train and took our seats. Spike sat next to Rarity obviously due to his little crush on her. Applejack and Rainbow grabbed an empty seat across from them. Twilight and Fluttershy sat next to each other in front of AJ and RD. Harmony decided to take up a whole seat so she could sleep till we got to our destination. That left me and Pinkie to take the last available seat. Sometimes she could get on my nerve, but nonetheless she was a great friend. Her crazy antics gave me some good laughs that I needed.

"I hope the news will be good! What do you think Lunar?!" Pinkie asked getting in personal space.

"I'm sure it will be, I mean I hope." I replied wondering just what the Princess needed to tell us.

The rest of the train ride was relaxing. Pinkie stuck her head out of the window for most of the trip. There were just casual conversations all friends would have. The train pulled into Canterlot after a couple hours from when we left. As we came to a stop everypony got up to get off. I trotted over to Harmony to wake her up. I nudged her with my hoof trying to stir her from her nap.

"Wha? Are we there?" She asked doing the cutest yawn I had ever heard.

"Yeah, come on we have a Princess to see." I replied helping her off the seat. We both exited the train meeting up with the others who were waiting on us.

"You all ready?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we better get this over with." Harmony answered still a bit groggy.

As we wandered around the city I noticed how high class this place is compared to Ponyville. It seemed a bit too much for me, but I saw how happy Rarity appeared.

"You like this place Rarity?" I asked.

"Oh yes Lunar, I just love the society, glamour and fashion! It's where I truly belong." She replied almost ready to fall over from excitement.

"Riiiiiight, well how much longer till we get there?" I said gazing at my surroundings.

"Actually it's right in front of us." Twilight stated pointing her hoof.

"How did I miss that?" I face hoofed at my stupidity.

We walked toward the front of the castle, but were stopped by a couple unicorn guards.

"Halt, state your business." One ordered.

"We're here to talk to Princess Celestia. She sent us a letter." Twilight state pulling out the scroll Spike got earlier.

Both glanced at the letter then nodded their heads. "You may proceed."

They opened the doors allowing us to enter. Twilight lead us through the castle as if she knew the way.

"So you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm the student of the Princess. Why wouldn't I?" Twilight replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

Twilight led us to a big set of double doors that towered above us.

"So this is it?" Harmony asked.

"Yes." Twilight then used her magic to open the doors. We walked inside and were immediately greeted by Celestia and Luna.

"Glad to see you all made it." Celestia said.

"Yes, we have important news to tell you." Luna stated.

"What's it about?" Rainbow asked, which was the same question each one of us had.

"It is about Harmony." Celestia replied staring at each of us deeply.

"What about me?" Harmony asked growing a bit nervous.

"It's about the power that you released on the leshy. How it affected you and more importantly how it will affect in the future if you were to use it again." She sighed taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "When you took hold of the immense magic within to defeat Bartell your mind unconsciously locked away your memories in an attempt to save them. At first I just asummed it had to do with your horn being broken, but overall that had nothing to do with the situation."

"What are you trying to say? Will I ever get my memories back?" Harmony asked sternly.

"Yes, but it will be difficult. If this was ever to happen again, I'm not sure if your memory will be saved. Magic like that should not be possible, it was too overwhelming for you to handle. It could have destroyed not only your memory, but you as a whole. There is no telling what it could do if you were to use it again. I do understand it saved Lunar, but you could have been sacrificed in the attempt." Celestia continued.

"So how can I get them back?" She asked.

"You used it to bring Lunar back from Bartell. He is the only one that can return them I'm afraid. Not even I nor Luna can return them to you." She answered.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "How am I supposed to bring them back?! I can't get into her mind let alone levitate a measly book for ten seconds. Magic is nearly impossible for me."

"You must for Harmony. You are her only hope." Luna stated.

"Bu-But how can I?" I asked feeling a bit pressured.

"Please Lunar, I don't wanna forget all of my life." Harmony begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I-I uh, but…okay." I sighed giving up. "I'll do it."

"Just touch your horn to hers; it will be easier that way. All you have to do is close your eyes and focus on traveling into her mind." Celestia instructed.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled walking over to Harmony. I lowered my head allowing my horn to touch hers. It was a weird feeling, but I felt a bit of her magic surge through me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. With all my might I cleared out my mind and focused on only my task.

I opened my eyes expecting to be in the room with everypony, but to my surprise I actually wound up inside Harmony's mind.

"Woohoo! I did it!" I yelled jumping up and down happily. "Now what do I do?"

I surveryed the area I was in. It was nothing, but a bunch of floating doors.

"Where am I even supposed to go?" I mumbled walking around with no real destination. I wandered through countless places holding precious secrets that held no door knobs, thus I could not open them. Suddenly my face smashed into something.

"What the heck." I groaned rubbing the injured area. I looked up to see a giant door that actually had two knobs connected to it. "Seems like this is the only area I can go into so far."

I pushed it open revealing what was inside. A bunch of videos were surrounding me, it showed everything Harmony had experienced in Ponyville.

"So how can I get her memories back?" I asked out loud. As if my question was answered by Celestia herself I heard a noise come from behind me. I turned around and saw a giant door with locks all over it. "This must be her memories that are locked away."

I trotted towards it staring at every silver lock covering the door. I lifted one of my hooves and poked each individual lock which caused the door to quiver. Thinking of no other solution I touched my horn to the biggest one hoping it would cause a reaction. Instead of unlocking it caused each one to merge together forming one gigantic lock hiding away all of precious memories.

"Okay then, maybe I should just touch it again." I reached my hoof out, but was immediately knocked back onto the floor. The lock started to have a spasm and grow in size. I sat there shocked not knowing what to do. That's when something started to emerge out of it. An arm poked out stretching it even wider.

"Is that…a plant?" I asked confused with what was happening.

Seconds later a giant plant like creature popped out slamming his feet on the ground.

"Wha-What are you?"

"I am a Leshy known as Bartell. You have freed me from that terrible prison, now I will destroy you and the unicorn who imprisoned me!" He yelled morphing his arm into a large sword.

"Uh oh." I gulped still lying on the ground.

**Yay, cliffhanger. Maybe I should just kill everypony. Wouldn't that be a great ending? **


	11. Harmony's Revival Part 2

Chapter 11: Harmony's Revival Part 2

**Authors Note: Well readers, I just want to say one thing. WASHINGTON SUCKS. Where's the A/C here?! I'm getting heat stroke in my house. JUST ONE MORE CRUMMY YEAR UNTIL I CAN LEAVE THIS DUMP. Yay Texas. Boo Washington. -****NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.**

**LUNAR'S POV**

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am Lunar. It really makes me sad." He stated giving me a pouty face.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh dear, was I not enough of a mare for you to remember?" He mimicked in a voice that stood out to me.

"Wait…you're Glimmer?!" I replied trying not to gag. "Ew, now that's a new low. Sorry pal, but I don't swing that way. It was a good attempt at trying to pick me up."

"Please, I don't want you. I thought you were full of potential that is until I realized what Harmony was capable of. Enough chit chat, your time is coming to an end." He barked bringing his sword arm up in the air.

"Crap." I rolled out of the way before he had time to slash my body in half. "Nice try you ugly beast." I bucked him causing him to hit the ground with force.

"You'll pay for that." Bartell mumbled under his breath. He morphed into a manticore and pounced on me bringing his scorpion tail around my neck. "Are you ready to die?" He asked coldly.

I panicked due to my lack of ways out. All of my limbs were pinned down while he had me in a choke hold ready to squeeze the life out of me. I closed my eyes thinking of a solution. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"There's one thing you forgot Bartell. I'm a unicorn." I smiled slyly focusing on teleporting away from him. Within a flash I appeared a few feet away, except I was in the air upside down.

"Damn it." I mumbled before hitting my head on the floor. With no time to spare I got up on my four hooves and bolted away from him.

I led him far away from the door hoping he wouldn't try any funny business harming her memories. I ran as far as I could before an invisible wall smashed my face causing me to come to a halt. Turning around I saw Bartell running towards me. In a matter of few seconds he leaped into the air morphing into a vampire bat. I got an idea that would certainly give me the upper hoof.

'_Perfect, what an idiot.' _I thought to myself smiling a bit. As he got closer I prepared myself by clearing my throat. I took one deep breath waiting for him to get to the perfect area.

"Looks like it's over now." He laughed manically to himself flying faster ready to strike.

I screeched as loud as I could in the highest note possible that my voice was able to hit. Immediately he crashed into the ground holding his wings over his ears.

"Poor choice of animal." I said walking over to him. "Give up yet?"

"Ne-never, fool." He replied hardly managing to speak after what he just experienced.

"Whatever, I won. I need to go restore Harmony. You're no threat to me." I spat out as if it was nothing.

"Over my dead body." He mumbled just loud enough for my ears to pick up.

Walking away my left hind leg suddenly began to burn. I hit the ground lying in a pool of my own blood. Turning my body around I was face to face with the Leshy holding his sword of an arm over me. A drop of red liquid dripped down the blade landing on my muzzle.

"Like I was saying, are you ready to die?" He asked bringing his arm to my neck.

"I-I…no. I promised Harmony to bring her memory back…and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I replied sternly before thrusting my horn into his torso.

His arm swung down from the injury and slashed my cheek leaving a gash from the edge of my mouth to the base of my ear.

"Gaaah, Jesus Christ that hurts." I cried out in pain. "You're going to pay for that you overgrown bush!" I jumped on top of him with my hind leg buckling over due to the terrible cut.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath to ease the pain. Before he could manage to move I had to eliminate him before he actually killed me. Knowing I had no moment to spare I took my front hooves and started to wail on him. One fist after another I smashed into his face allowing him no second to react. Unconsciously my horn charged up from all of my rage that was being built up. It started glowing red feeding me more and more power as each second passed.

"You-You're so mad. This is what untapped energy you have." He managed to choke out between the blows. "Just you wait…this won't be the last of the Leshy's. I swear you-"

Before he could say anything else I struck him so hard it knocked him out cold. All the anger fueled me to destroy every inch of his body. I could no longer think straight, it was all blurring out. I stabbed my horn straight into his forehead which caused it to react with immense force. I flew back off the body of Bartell smashing my wounded leg into the ground causing a tear to roll down my injured cheek. I tilted my head over towards the Leshy's body and noticed into was sinking into the floor disappearing into some bubbling black substance. Taking a moment to catch my breath I raced through my brain trying to comprehend all that just happened.

I figured it was time to go check on the door that was locked before. I debated trying to teleport to save time, but I didn't want to end up falling from a taller height than before. With each step I took I limped in pain trying to focus on the task at hand. The worst part was over; all that was left was to restore my best friend back to normal.

After what felt like an eternity I finally made it back to the previously locked door. The giant lock that Bartell emerged out of was still attached, but was unlocked. It just needed to be removed, as did the chains. I grimaced as I stood on my hind legs. Using my front hooves I took the silver bond away releasing all of her memories. Small circles of lights that reminded me of the stars in the night sky flew over my head. I took in the beauty of each tiny memory floating past me going to its respectful door just beyond the room I was sitting in.

"Well, I did it. I actually did it. Granite I have a gash on my face and an injured leg, but I did pretty good." I sighed before closing my eyes. Using every amount of focus I could conjure up I preformed the spell to exit Harmony's mind.

I open my eyes and noticed I was back in the throne room with my horn still attached to Harmony's horn.

"I did it!" I said pulling my head back.

Everypony gasped as they looked at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked glancing around the room.

"You-You're bleeding." Twilight stated with worry.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll be fine." I replied. Moments later my leg caved in causing me to lie on the floor. "Okay scratch that. Could somepony help me?"

"Don't worry, I know a few healing spells that should do just the trick." Celestia replied as her horn lit up with magic. She leaned her head down allowing her horn to touch my leg healing it instantly. "Now for your face." She moved her horn up and did her spell.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said staring at where the cut was on my face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"It looks like a battle scar now Lunar. That's pretty awesome. Almost as awesome as me. Almost." Rainbow stated flying into the air.

"Really?! Stupid Bartell…" I mumbled angrily.

"Bartell? What does he have to do with anything?" Harmony asked quizzically.

"I should just tell you the whole story. Princess, you were right about Harmony saving her memories. However, that wasn't all that happened." I stated.

"Please go on. We would like to hear everything that happened." Luna replied.

"Right, well when I entered there was just a bunch of doors without knobs. Eventually I reached one I could go into. From there a door with a whole lot of locks appeared. I just touched them; suddenly they all morphed together into one big lock. I figured I would touch it to get a reaction, but then Bartell came out of it. From there-" I tried explaining, but was cut off by Pinkie.

"Then you and Bartell got into a feisty battle where he cut you with his arm sword. After that you tapped into a power within yourself that feeds off of your anger, which is when you destroyed him once and for all. He told you that it wasn't the last time you would see their kind. Then he disappeared into some black bubbly goo. After that you unlocked the door freeing Harmony's memories!" Pinkie explained without missing a single detail.

My jaw instantly dropped to the floor. "Bu-But how did you know that?"

"Just a hunch." She replied bouncing around like her usual self.

"I…you know what never mind." I sighed knowing there was no explanation for Pinkie at all.

"This isn't that last we'll see of his kind? What is that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked.

"I sure hope we won't have to deal with those ruffians." Rarity stated.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Harmony's power might lock away the soul of the target. Bartell was imprisoned within her mind, so it's safe to say she should never use it again." I said thinking back to the gruesome fight.

"But why would she gain a power like that with such high consequences?" Applejack asked.

"There are some things in this world that cannot be explained. I'm sure in due time our questions will come to light, but as for now we are only left in the shadows of our own curiosity." Luna replied thinking deeply of all that has happened.

"Lunar Eclipse, you said you had a power that fed off of rage. Correct?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird. I couldn't control myself until all my pent up anger was released." I replied.

"This could be just as dangerous. Until we learn more of your mysterious powers can you prevent yourself from using it?"

"No problem Princess. I understand where you're coming from. I could seriously hurt somepony if I was angered too much. Plus Harmony could keep losing her memory."

"Now that all has been said, I will allow you to get back to Ponyville. The next train leaves shortly. If there is anything else you need don't be afraid to write me a letter. Just have Spike send it."

"Will do." Spike stated puffing out his chest.

"Right, goodbye Princesses." We each said as we bowed before leaving.

We reached the train and each took seats. Instead of sitting next to Pinkie this time I sat with Harmony.

"So how does it feel to have your memory back?" I asked.

"It feels so great. It was terrible; I couldn't remember a single thing. Thank you so much Lunar. It means a lot to me." She replied hugging me which I couldn't help but smile.

"It was nothing, I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Of course I would. We're best friends, but it was seriously everything. I never want to forget about you ever again." She said smiling causing me to blush a little.

"Don't worry; I won't let that happen again."

She glanced down in deep thought will a glum look on her face.

"What's up?"

"It's just that…well do you think Bartell was bluffing? I mean he had no problem hurting you. He was even going to hurt me. I'm just a little worried about it all."

"Honestly I can't say for sure. He didn't seem to be lying, but who am I to say. Maybe he was just trying to scare me." I shrugged.

"Maybe you're right…but what if you're not?! I couldn't live with myself if any of you guys got hurt. I mean just look at that scar! Don't get me wrong, it makes you look pretty awesome, but still."

"Hey, no need to worry about the future. We're all here for you. Don't you ever forget that."

"Yep! We're all gonna be right by your side!" Pinkie yelled popping her head out from under our seat.

"Pinkie Pie, you're so random." Harmony said rolling her eyes, yet smiling at the same time.

"Hey! That's my line." Rainbow said growling a bit.

Seconds later the entire train compartment filled up with laughter all the way until we made it back to Ponyville. I began to think that life wasn't too short of paradise in this cartoon world filled with magical talking ponies.

**Oh wow. Definitely pulled an Equestria Girls in this chapter. Oh Pinkie, you and your crazy antics. That's why I'm getting you in six days from Build A Bear. All hail Pinkie Pie. If you're reading my other story expect an update in a couple days. I still need to plan it out a little more before I begin writing the next chapter.**


	12. Suited For Success

Chapter 12: Suited For Success

**Authors Note: I've always imagined the way I would fix this mess if I were in Equestria and the episodes happened after I've already seen them. Think of this as an alternate to the best episode of Season 1. I'm definitely not going to do episodes in order when I do them so don't go by episode list. (I'm going to skip over the ones I don't care about.) I get my Pinkie Pie in three days! I'm gonna name her Spitty Pie, what a knee slapper. My brother's getting Rainbow Dash, so of course he's gonna name her Rainbow Crash. I do hope that review meant LunarxHarmony because I sure wouldn't ship Luna with a girl. You'll just have to keep a close eye on how they progress in their relationship. -NinjaDino4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Only my story and characters.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Oh, where could it have gone?" Twilight asked pacing around the library. "Spike have you seen it?"

"No, did you try your room? Or the closet?" He replied glancing over. "You might, heh-heh, wanna quit the pacing Twilight, you're causing a rut in the floor!" Spike said trying so hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Spike, this is very important! Could you please help me look?"

"Alright. Alright. Fine, I'll help." He managed to calm down enough to respond without giggling. He walked off searching for whatever it was Twi lost.

"Um Twilight, what are you looking for exactly?" I asked peeking my head up from a book about Equestrian history.

"My dress for the Grand Galloping Gala. I was hoping Rarity would fix a button on it." She replied before galloping up the stairs.

"Dress? The Gala?...Lunar!" I yelled causing him to fall backwards out of the chair he was sitting on.

"What?!" He shouted in pain while he attempted to get off his back.

I got up from my chair and sat down on the floor next to him. "This is just like the episode, Suited for Success from the show!" I whispered in his ear.

"And that matters why?"

"Because I can fix all the mistakes before they happen. Rarity won't get embarrassed and her friends will still understand not to take generous offers for granted."

"I don't know about that idea…Are you sure you're supposed to mess with a show's script? It doesn't exactly sound full proof. Besides, won't they end up becoming better ponies at the end of the day?"

"Come on. Like it matters, it's more like an umm…alternate route to personal growth. Don't you want to help?"

"No, and you shouldn't either. I'm not gonna have any part in your little scheme." He said turning his head to the side crossing his arms.

"But then I'll have to do everyyy single piece of work alllll by myself." I tried giving him the puppy dog eyes along with a sad little pout hoping it would change his mind. If it works for Sweetie Bell than maybe it'll work for me.

"Stop it. I told you it sounds like a stupid plan. You're not going to get me to cave in this time. This is where I draw the line." He responded defiantly shoving a hoof in my face pushing me away.

"Ugh. You're no fun." I mumbled walking back to my book. I only managed to read one more sentence before Twilight ran down the stairs with a plain looking dress being held up in the air by magic.

"Hey Spike! She found it!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat setting the book on the table.

Seconds later he ran into the room. "Great! Now I can get back to my chores. I'm way too behind." He said before scurrying off to go do whatever chores he had left.

"I hope you don't mind, but could I come with you, Twilight? I need to take a break from reading and stretch my legs." I asked already trying to figure out my plan.

"Sure. It'd be fun having company on the way to Rarity's home." Twilight replied happily as she slipped the dress into her saddlebag.

/

"Oh hello Applejack, are you going to the Carousel Boutique as well?" Twilight asked.

"Sure as sugar am. What's in your saddlebag, Twi?" AJ responded pointing towards the bag.

"Just my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." She answered before knocking on the front door.

AJ decided to swing the door open. "Howdy, Rarity!"

We all walked in noticing a focused fashionista at work.

"Shh…Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight stated.

'_Oh my god, it's just like the actual episode. This is so cool.' _I thought listening intently to everything they were going to say.

"What do you think she's makin'? Applejack asked which caused Rarity to move her eyes off in her direction.

"Looks like a dress." Twilight answered making Rarity's eyes shift the other way.

"Obviously…What else would it be?" I mumbled sarcastically.

She started to look ready to blow up for a minute. Catching her cool she turned around with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Twilight reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the dress. "Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala."

Rarity gasped at the sight of the less than perfect disaster of a dress. I got to admit I sort of wanted too as well.

"Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this…old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!" Rarity beamed at the opportunity to keep Twilight from wearing it to such a huge social event.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but-" Twilight started until I cut in.

"Twilight, you should let Rarity make you a dress. I'm sure she would do an excellent job on it." I insisted trying to cave her in.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Twilight, darling she's absolutely correct. Allow me the honor of making you a fabulous new dress." Rarity chimed.

"Well, alright. Thank you for being so generous, Rarity. I'm sure it will be beautiful knowing your handiwork."

Rarity turned her attention to AJ glancing at the cowpony for a moment. "Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either."

"Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." AJ responded.

"Applejack, isn't the Gala formal? You're gonna need to let Rarity make you a dress. I'm sure she'll make it to your style. Not too froufrou-y, just like you'd want." I stated trying to get to the point quickly.

"Hm…Nah." She replied only giving the idea a moment's thought.

"What if she just spruces up your duds?" I asked knowing that would do the trick. _'Thank god I know these episodes by heart. At least it came in handy.' _I thought.

"Okay, sure. Why not?" She said giving in to the offer.

"Deal!" Rarity responded.

I looked up to the ceiling just waiting for Rainbow Dash to crash through. Right on schedule the roof got a brand new hole along with some mannequins being knocked over.

"Look out below!" Rainbow yelled. "Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work."

Rarity looked at Rainbow making a thinking face. I knew exactly what was coming after that.

"Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash." She sang.

"Outfit for the what now?" Dash asked.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too." She said then looked over at me. "Harmony, would you like me to make you a dress too? And maybe a suit for Lunar. I'm sure the Princess would allow both of you to attend if you asked."

"No thanks, I'm not one for uh…dances. Lunar isn't either. I'm sure you'll be plenty busy with the other girls' dresses." _'If I was gonna go to the Gala I definielty wouldn't need a dress. I'd rather hang out with poor little Spike. That place is gonna blow.' _I thought.

"Are you sure? Because I have the perfect one in mind that would look absolutely gorgeous!" She questioned hoping I would give in.

"I'm fine. You won't be able to talk me into it, Rarity."

"Really? Are you positively sure? It would be no trouble at all." She insisted.

"No, seriously. I don't want a dress. I'm not interested in going to the Gala. It's just not my style. Plus I know for a fact Lunar wouldn't want to."

"Alright, I won't press you any longer." She sighed in response. "In the meantime we can hold our very own fashion show!" Rarity jumped up and down in excitement.

"What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it." Twilight said.

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Rarity replied.

"Oh, I love fun things!" Dash exclaimed.

"So it's settled. You'll all have a fashion show. I'm sure it'll be awesome." I said already knowing how it's supposed to turn out.

"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five….plus yourself, six ponies? And lickety split?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard." Rarity responded.

Each one of us left the Boutique, except I made sure to hide in a bush near her window. Just like in the show, Rarity began to sing Art of the Dress.

"Oh my Celestia. I love the songs." I squealed trying to contain my excitement. I could hear everything so clearly; it almost made me want to sing along. Almost.

_Thread by thread, stitching it together_

_Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip_

_Making sure the fabric folds nicely_

_It's the perfect color and so hip_

_Always gotta keep in mind my pacing_

_Making sure the clothes' correctly facing_

_I'm stitching Twilight's dress_

_Yard by yard, fussing on the details_

_Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_

_Make her something perfect to inspire_

_Even though she hates formal attire_

_Gotta mind those intimate details_

_Even though she's more concerned with sales_

_It's Applejack's new dress_

_Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink_

_Fluttershy something breezy_

_Blend color and form,_

_Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash, perhaps quite fetching_

_Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?_

_Making sure it fits forelock and crest_

_Don't forget some magic in the dress_

_Even though it rides high on the flank_

_Rainbow won't look like a tank_

_I'm stitching Rainbow's dress_

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_

_Thread by thread, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, never stressed_

_And that's the art of the dress!_

"Dear lord, thank you for these ponies and their catchy music." I said to myself.

Suddenly the door swung open causing me to duck into the shrub. Rarity trotted off on her way to get the rest of the mane six.

"Looks like I'll just wait here until they complain about the dresses." I sighed sitting impatiently in the bush. "Good thing Lunar didn't come. He would've thrown a conniption fit…"

/

I sat around for an hour before the five finally exited the Boutique. Each one held disappointed looks on their face due to the dresses Rarity made. I knew this was the time to put my plan into action so I jumped out of the shrub.

"I'll finally make things all right in Ponyville." I crackled manically pulling out a moustache and putting it above my lip. I rubbed my two front hooves together trying to mimic a certain party pony. "Okay, nevermind. That was just awful. I'm no Pinkie Pie." I sighed tossing the stache into the air which fell onto the dirt road.

I walked into the Boutique finally putting my scheme into place.

"Rarity? Where are you?" I called out.

"Harmony? Is that you?" She asked walking down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were finished with the dresses."

"Oh yes, they're done…but they weren't satisfied with my work." She sighed leading me up the stairs to her work room.

When she opened the door I was taken aback by the beauty of the dresses she spent time and effort working on. I already knew what they would look like, but it still didn't compare to seeing them in real life.

"Rarity these are all gorgeous. How could they not love them?" I asked in shock.

"I have no idea. I worked so hard making them to each perfectly represent their personalities. What do you think is wrong with the dresses?"

"I see nothing wrong with them. I'm not exactly the best in fashion, but they look stunning to me."

"But my friends don't think so… Oh I know! I will redo each dress making it more perfect than these!" She stated already starting to collect new fabric.

"Not sure if that's possible." I mumbled so she couldn't hear. "You know what, you do that. I'll just um wait downstairs." I said about to leave until she used her magic to grab my tail.

"I would absolutely love it, Harmony, if you would stay and help. That is, if you're not too busy at the moment." She asked looking overwhelmed.

"Sure, why not? Let's get started." I replied ready to help her make new dresses for her friends.

/

Try after try Rarity made different dresses that her friends did not like. Eventually she just took their advice on the dress so they would be completely satisfied with the result. Only, the designer wasn't satisfied.

"Oh Harmony, these are the ugliest dresses I have ever made." Rarity sighed in disgust.

"If you hate the dresses then why don't you tell them?" I asked.

"Because they love them, if they're happy than I should be happy as well."

"You know there are plenty of things wrong with that statement and this situation." I stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay, imagine you gave your mom and dad gifts on Hearth's Warming Eve that you spent so much effort working on. Instead of being grateful they criticized your work causing you to redo the entire thing to their liking. Remind you of something?" I explained in a way she would understand.

"Well…when you put it that way. I guess it does sound rather bad."

In order to reassure her I tried speaking words of encouragement. "Don't worry; I'm sure it'll all work out. Just follow your heart." Using my front hoof I pointed to her chest.

/

"Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think." Rarity stated revealing the hideous dresses she made for them.

Twilight's dress looked like she maimed an ursa major just for the hell of it. Fluttershy's dress appeared as a small tree housing a nest of birds, which was extremely tacky. Rainbow's dress looked like a gladiator outfit that would be used in a manticore face off to the death. Applejack's dress looked extremely stereotypical to the term southern hick. There were no words to properly describe Pinkie's dress. It looked like somepony sewed the contents of her party cannon together, yet that still didn't seem enough of a description.

"Oh my!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It's…perfect!" Fluttershy said.

"It's cool!" Rainbow replied.

"Why, they're the best duds I ever did see." Applejack stated.

"It's exactly what I asked for!" They all said at once.

"Oh joy, good for you girls." I said sarcastically, but nopony seemed to catch it except Rarity.

"Thank you, Rarity." Twilight said.

'_At least somepony has manners.' _I thought to myself.

"Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked jumping in Rarity's face.

I gave her a nod when she glanced at me. She took a deep breath about to reveal how she really felt. "Well, you see…the thing is-"

The door slammed open revealing a smiling Spike. "You are never gonna believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity?"

"The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot?" Twilight questioned.

"Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him…He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity!" Spike yelled in joy.

"Uh oh. This isn't gonna be good." I mumbled under my breath.

"Woah, Nelly! You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin'!" AJ stated happily.

I zoned out for a minute thinking of something I could do before disaster struck. I snapped out of my thoughts coming back to reality.

"Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses?" She asked almost ready to faint.

"Yep! Get ready for all of your dreams to come true." Spike yelled as he left the room.

"Girls, could you stay her for a minute? I'd um like to speak to Rarity for a moment." I asked.

"Of course." Twilight replied on everypony's behalf.

Me and Rarity walked out of the work room and went downstairs. She looked extremely sick and worried.

"Are you alright, Rarity?" I asked.

"Alright? Alright! Why in Equestria would I be alright?! I'm about to be humiliated not only in front of Ponyville, but in front of a hotshot like Hoity Toity. My fashion career will be over! Over I tell you!" She sobbed using her magic to pull a red couch over for her to fall on dramatically.

I sighed then let her wallow in pity for the moment. I didn't want to fail at preventing her from being laughed at so I did the only thing left to do at this moment. There wasn't much time until the show. I marched up to the work room ready to give them each a piece of my mind. Opening the door I was greeted with five smiling faces, each unaware of the sorrow they've caused to their friend.

"Look we all need to talk." I stated shutting the door.

"What about?" Rainbow asked.

"It's about the dresses for the fashion show." I sighed trying not to get angry at them for not noticing how worked up Rarity is. _'It is a cartoon, Harmony. They have no idea what goes on around them half the time.'_ I kept telling myself in my head.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I bet it's about how we're gonna walk down the runway modeling for the amazing fantabulous dresses Rarity made for us!" Pinkie bounced in excitement.

"Not exactly…are you all completely unaware with how Rarity feels?" I asked carefully trying to word this all without offending them.

"Isn't she excited? With Hoity Toity coming she will be able to sell a lot of her dresses." Fluttershy questioned softly.

"Well, um no. She's nowhere near excited. If I had to describe how she felt it would probably be that she's more of nervous wreck." I stated chuckling a bit nervously myself.

"She's got a case of stage fright?" AJ asked confused with where I was going in this conversation.

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible." Fluttershy said in sympathy.

"I'm sure I have a few exercises I learned from a book to help calm her down." Twilight stated.

"I could throw her a super duper funariffic party! That would make her totally smile instead of being an itty bitty scaredy pony!" Pinkie yelled.

"Awww yeah, there's this really cool flying trick I-" Rainbow started saying before I got fed up with each of them. They weren't paying any attention, but I was getting angrier by the second.

"SHE HATES THE NEW DRESSES YOU ALL DESIGNED! SHE THINKS THEY'RE UGLY! I screamed in rage.

An extremely awkward silence followed my outburst. For a whole five minutes nopony said a word. I felt really bad about it, I decided I was just going to go back to the library and think about what I did.

"Wait." Twilight said running in front of me blocking my path.

"Was that all true?" Rainbow asked.

"Well yeah…I didn't want to say it like that, but yes… She loved the original dresses she designed. However, she wanted to make you happy, but in return she only made herself unhappy." I admitted causing quite a bit of truth to hit the group.

"How could we be so selfish?..." Fluttershy sighed sadly.

"It's no fun hurting your friend's feelings." Pinkie said as her hair deflated like a popped balloon.

"I think we should go apologize, girls." Applejack stated.

"Should we make her cupcakes too?" Pinkie asked with her hair still deflated.

My eyes grew huge after she said that. "Oh, noooooo. Let's not. How about we just do what Applejack said." I nervously replied._ 'Cupcakes and Pinkamena? No thank you.'_ I thought to myself

"What's wrong with ya, Harmony? Why are ya all jittery like ya just seen a ghost?" AJ asked.

"Um nothing. It's just that, well…you see…never mind." I answered as we walked down the stairs to a sobbing Rarity still lying on the red couch.

"Rarity we're sorry." Twilight apologized.

She stopped mopping and looked up to face all of her friends. "Sorry? What for?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.

"We know ya didn't like the dresses we designed." Applejack added.

"It was totally not cool of us." Rainbow said.

"We shouldn't have taken your generosity to our own advantage." Fluttershy admitted shamefully.

"I forgive you girls." Rarity said smiling genuinely for the first time today since the whole incident started.

"We Pinkie Promise to never ever ever ever ever do that again." Pinkie said as her hair started to inflate back up into its usual style. All of them each did the promise never to be broken.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight, AJ, RD, Fluttershy and Pinkie recited in unison.

"But however did you girls find out?" Rarity asked confused.

"Harmony told us. We should've realized it sooner." Rainbow replied along with each nodding their head in agreement.

"I should've told you all how I felt sooner. I still want to know one thing though. Why didn't any of you like the original dresses I designed? Harmony loved them." Rarity questioned.

"I guess we just all had our own vision of the perfect dress, but now that I really think about them…they were just awful!" Twilight exclaimed.

"They weren't that bad." Rarity chimed in. Each one of us gave her a look that completely spoke the opposite. "Okay, they were."

"Don't we have a fashion show to put on?" I asked.

"Oh sweet Celestia! Yes, we must get everything together at once." Rarity panicked frantically racing around her Boutique.

"Come on girls, let's go get your dresses." I laughed leading them to the dressing room where I stored the original designs.

/

"Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades…no, centuries!...for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!" Spike announced starting the long awaited fashion show.

Each one walked out in their amazing Gala dresses causing the audience to erupt in cheers from the very start. As they stood on the rotating circle it highlighted each section of their dress from every angle.

"Bravo, Bravo, Magnifico!" Hoity Toity cheered in glee. "These designs are simply marvelous. I must see the pony responsible for this!"

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this! Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!" Spike cheered as Rarity emerged from the curtains walking into the spotlight.

Me and Lunar were standing in the front of the crowd getting the best spot of the entire area.

"Harmony, so did your plan work out alright?" Lunar asked as we continued watching the show.

"Yeah, I think it worked out pretty well." I started. "But I'm never messing with the show's script again. I think I would've rather stayed at home." I sighed, thinking back to all that happened today.

**Well it seems Harmony learned a valuable lesson today. Never fuck with the script. NEVER FUCK WITH IT.**


	13. Possessions Discovered

Chapter 13: Possessions Discovered

**Authors Note: Well, the pony party me and my brother had was pretty awesome. The only thing that made me mad was the fact that the build a bear near me didn't have Pinkie Pie. I ended up making a Rainbow Dash, but I will get my damn Pinkie Pie even if it kills me. But dang, it was so embarrassing making a pony. I'm super self-conscious and plenty of people were staring at me flap my arms like an idiot so Dashie could fly. Mer, worth it though. –NinjaDino4 (BABW NEEDS TO MAKE LUNA CAUSE SHE IS BEST PRINCESS.)**

**Also, this story is far from over. I was just busy with a birthday and packing my room since I'm moving next week. Still not done packing though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Hasbro does.**

**LUNAR'S POV**

Opening the refrigerator I noticed that there were no more delectable fruit left. I could hardly stomach the thought of eating hay or flowers here. Fruits, salads and sweets were the only foods that even remotely sounded appetizing.

"Great, no more apples…guess I could go get some from Applejack." I sighed walking into the main room of the library.

"Wow…this is amazing…really?..." Harmony mumbled keeping her eyes glued to a book.

"Watcha reading?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Huh?" Finally taking a break from the constant reading she lifted her head up. "Oh, well just a book about the discovery of Equestria. The show seemed to cut off a bit of info."

"Sounds like fun?" I replied sounding more like a question than a statement. "I was just wondering if you wanted to stop being an egg head and come with me."

"Go with you? Well…I was going to head over to Fluttershy's today. I wanted to help her with the animals! I just love cute little furry critters!" She said bursting with joy.

"Her place is on the way to Applejack's, right?"

"Of course, so we could just stick together for a bit. Um why do you need to go there in the first place?"

"We're out of apples. I'm not gonna eat flower sandwiches or hay for breakfast. That's just disgusting. I really don't know how you can stomach that crap."

"Don't knock it till you try it." She replied trotting over to a closet. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Twilight got us both saddlebags the other day while you were still sleeping." A moment later a blue bag with my cutie mark symbol was levitated onto my body. "I won't need mine, but you're gonna need yours to carry all the apples."

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep. All set." She answered opening the door with her magic.

/

As we headed down the dirt road Sweet Apple Acres came into view.

"Guess this is where we part ways. See you later, Lunar." Harmony stated trotting off towards Fluttershy's home with a smile.

"Time to get some apples." I said to myself. Walking up to the farm I saw that Applejack was loading a few fruit into a cart attached to a red pony with orange hair. Figuring it was a good time as any I made my way over to the two.

"Hey Applejack." I smiled trotting next to her.

"Howdy there, Lunar. What brings you here?"

"I just needed some apples." I cocked my head to the side staring at the colt. "Are you her brother?"

"Eeyup." He simply replied.

"His name's Big Macintosh." Applejack answered.

"Anywho, what's been going on with you two?" I asked as I inspected a granny smith making sure it was fit for my stomach.

"Other than apple buckin' there hasn't been much going on with us two, but Applebloom and her friends found a couple of weird looking bags today." Applejack stated.

"Bags?" I asked rather confused.

"Yep, I think one was like a dark blue." she explained making some sort of thinking face.

"Dark blue..." I mumbled. "Wait, don't tell me. The other one didn't happen to be pink with white polka dots, did it?"

"...Yeah. I think so. How'd you know that?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Our bags…" I said under my breath. "I gotta go, bye Applejack and Big Macintosh!" I yelled galloping off to the clubhouse.

"Wait, don't you want your apples?!" I head Applejack yell from the distance.

/

"I just hope those three didn't look through them yet." I said out loud opening the door.

Before my very eyes were a standard dark blue book bag and a pink handbag with white polka dots. Instead of being neatly closed hiding all of the contents, there was a big mess of school supplies sprawled out over the floor. Notebooks were opened, binders randomly placed, and colored pencils thrown everywhere.

"Have they ever heard of privacy?" I groaned staring at all of the items. I walked over to the two bags and checked them for any remaining knick knacks.

"My bag's empty…So is Harmony's…" I mumbled in deep thought. Then a spark lit in my brain. "Where's her phone?!" Freaking out I rummaged through everything. There was no sign of it anywhere.

"Crap." Was the only word that managed to leak out of my mouth. I ran out of the tree house completely wigged out that the three youngsters had a hold of Earth technology.

Galloping as fast as I could Ponyville came up into sight. Definitely not keeping a calm composure I began searching the entire area.

"Maybe I should start with um…" I asked myself. "Where exactly should I start?"

Quick trotting through the town I scanned my surroundings.

"How about that sofa and quills store!" Opening the door I was ready to ask questions.

"Excuse me; have you seen three little fillies? One with a big pink bow, another with purple hair, and another one with pink and purple curls." I asked.

"Um…nope. Can't say I have. Sorry there, mister." The colt apologized.

"It's fine." I sighed as I exited the store.

"It's only one store. They're bound to show up sooner or later." I stated trying to improve my attitude.

A couple hours of searching the town led me to only a few leads. In the end I had no idea where the three went. With a phone they could end up seeing or hearing the wrong things. Plenty of songs and pictures were not appropriate for this world. In the hooves of little fillies made it no better.

As I walked around Ponyville with no real destination my belly decided to rumble.

"Guh, I'm so hungry." I groaned in annoyance. "Maybe I should stop by Sugarcube Corner…"

/

Standing in front of the door of the sweet shop still didn't improve my attitude. Pushing the door open with my head I was greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Lunar! Anything I can do for you?" She asked in her usual happy tone.

"I'm starving. Could you get me a vanilla cupcake…" I sighed hanging my head down.

"Sure thing. Coming right up!" Pinkie disappeared for only a second before returning with my order.

While she placed the cupcake on a plate I took out a couple bits to pay for it.

"If only I could find those three this would be even better…" I mumbled grabbing the plate with my mouth.

"Why don't ya turn your head, silly?" Pinkie said taking my face in her hooves and slightly turning it to the right.

"Um why?" I asked confused. When I looked up I saw exactly what she was talking about. _'They were here the whole time?!' _I thought.

With the plate in my mouth I ran off towards the little fillies only to have them arguing with one another. They of course didn't seem to notice me.

"Well if you didn't just leave it on the ground." Scootaloo argued.

"It's Sweetie Bell's fault. She was the one who was supposed to be watching it." Applebloom complained.

"My fault!? Oh no, Applebloom! You were the one who distracted me. It's your fault." Sweetie Bell defended.

"Girls?" I asked trying to stop the fighting.

"Nuh uh. That's not true at all!" Applebloom yelled.

"Is so!" Scootaloo screamed.

"STOP!" I barked in the loudest scream I could produce. They all turned their attention towards me. "What are you three arguing about?"

"Well…there was this really weird thing that we found in a bag." Scootaloo explained.

"We had never seen anything like it before!" Applebloom added.

"And we sort of lost it…" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

"In a bag? Let me guess, it was the pink one with white polka dots." I stated.

"How did you know that?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"Because that bag belongs to Harmony. The blue one is mine. We must have lost them when we first came here." I explained not mentioning a single detail of the outside world.

"So the weird thingy is Harmony's?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, it didn't happen to have a glass screen that lit up when you touched it?" I questioned making sure it was her phone.

"Yep." They replied together.

"You lost it?...Well, what if we all look together?" I asked picking myself up from the bad mood that swept over my mind.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Sweetie Bell agreed along with the other two nodding their heads.

"Come on, it shouldn't be too hard to find." I reassured them while I devoured my cupcake in a single bite.

Exiting the bakery we were ready to go on the hunt together.

/

"So where did you last have it?" I asked.

"Hmm…well I'm pretty sure the last time we all had it was near Rarity's house." Applebloom replied.

"Pretty sure?" I asked.

"No, I'm certain." Sweetie Bell answered.

"Pretty sure or certain? Which is it?" I questioned becoming a bit unsure of their theory.

Before the three could answer my question we heard snickering a few feet away from us.

"This is so great, Silver Spoon." The pink filly with a tiara on her head said.

"Good thing we found it before somepony else did." The grey filly with lighter grey hair replied.

Becoming a bit curious as to what they two were talking about I headed over to them.

"What are you two doing?" I asked peeking my head over their shoulder.

"Um excuse me? You're kind of in my personal space." The pink one complained trying to push me with her hoof.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?! Ugh, why are you talking to them, Lunar?" The three crusaders asked in disgust.

"Oh please. Sorry to burst your bubble, but he only wishes he was good enough to talk to us." They grey one replied snottily.

While the five were giving each other death glares I noticed something shiny on the ground near the pink filly.

"Hey! You two found the phone!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Phone? What are you talking about?" The two asked in unison.

"Wait. So you two stole it?!" Scootaloo growled becoming a bit angry.

"Stole it? It was lying on the ground. Anypony could've picked it up." The tiara wearing brat said.

"Well it's ours." Applebloom replied holding out her hoof. "We'd like it back."

"Sorry, blank flanks. This thing is way too cool to be yours. Like we'd believe you three anyways." Diamond Tiara spat out picking up the phone and starting to walk away with her friend.

I galloped near the two and stopped them. "Wait a minute. That is mine. I'd like for you to give it back to me."

"No way. Finders keepers." They argued before taking off with the phone.

I sat for a moment trying to come up with a plan until I was bombarded with three angry little girls.

"Why did you let them go?!" Scootaloo asked in a harsh tone.

"What the heck was that about? They just left with it." Applebloom argued.

"You could've kicked their flanks and taken it back!" Sweetie Bell added.

"But they're only kids. I can't beat them up. Even if it's Harmony's phone." I explained.

"So you're just letting them walk away with it?" The three asked in confusion.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I'm just gonna steal it back." I continued as I revealed my true intention.

"Ooooooooooh." They all said in unison.

/

"There they are." I said pointing my hoof forward as we hid in a bush.

"How are you gonna get it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well when they set the phone down on the table I'm gonna jump out and swipe it while they're not paying attention." I explained feeling pretty proud of my plan.

"Um…why don't you just use magic to steal it?" Sweetie Bell questioned.

"Because I suck at magic. Last time I used it I ended up teleporting upside down and smashing my head." I rolled my eyes as they snickered.

"But you're a unicorn? How can you stink at magic?" Applebloom asked trying to contain laughter.

"Sorry, we all can't be like Twilight." I replied sarcastically.

My eyes were glued to the two snobby stuck up fillies having lunch. There was no luck. No matter what they did they just wouldn't stop looking at the phone.

"Okay, I have an idea." I stated feeling a bit more confident.

"So…you're other one already failed?" Applebloom asked confusedly as the other two chuckled a bit.

Squinting my eyes, I grabbed Applebloom and placed her outside of our hiding spot.

"What are you doin?" She questioned.

"You see…you're gonna be bait. You'll distract them, I'll steal. Got it?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to distract them?"

"I don't know, use your imagination. Isn't that what you kids are supposed to have?"

"I guess I'll give it a go." She sighed walking over to the brats.

* * *

**APPLEBLOOM'S POV**

"Hey girls." I said with a smile so wide my face felt like it was going to fall off.

"What do you want?" Diamond Tiara asked being remarkably rude, just like always.

"Oh you know. Just wanted to see how my two bestest friends in the whole wide world were doing."

"Um…what? Are you like sick in the head or something?" Silver Spoon questioned giving me a glance.

"Never felt better. Uh I just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to maybe come to Sugarcube Corner with me."

"Um we just ate?" Silver Spoon pointed at the empty plates on the table.

"Riiiighhht. Well I meant the library." I nudged them away from the phone allowing a moment for Lunar to grab it before they looked back.

"No way, blank flank." Diamond Tiara had her eyes closed as she grabbed the phone and walked off with her lackey.

"Oof." Lunar gasped from behind me. I looked back and saw him lying on top of the table.

"Great timing." I said sarcastically. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell popped their heads out of the bush staring at his failed attempt.

"Yeah,Yeah. I know it was awful. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get it right some other time." He reassured us all.

/

* * *

**LUNAR'S POV**

A few hours later and several terrible attempts at stealing the phone led us to the path to oblivion.

"Now what?! Every single time I go to swipe Harmony's phone something always goes wrong." I sighed trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know. We've tried everything. Maybe we should just call it a day." Scootaloo complained looking a tad flushed.

"Yeah I agree!" Applebloom added.

"Me too!" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

"Come on! We can't just give up. This is Harmony we're talking about!" I said encouraging them to get more motivated.

"Why does it matter? Is Harmony you're special somepony or somethin?" Applebloom questioned causing me to turn deep red.

"Um no. You see…it's just that uh. Well, she tends to get emotional. It's her phone. So yeah…" I tried to stop talking saving myself from embarrassment.

"Likely story." Applebloom raised an eyebrow not buying my explanation.

"Anywaaays. We still need to come up with a plan." I stated trying to move things along.

Moments of silence echoed around the four of us.

"I've got it!" I screamed as a light bulb went off in my head. "Come on, we've got family to visit!"

/

"So is this it?" I asked wanting to get the right address.

"Yep. Diamond Tiara lives here." Scootaloo replied with a disgusted look on her face.

I knocked on the door with my hoof feeling a bit anxious of what was behind it. When it opened there stood a light brown earth pony with black hair slicked back.

"Can I help you?" The stallion asked.

"Oh, well. I was just wondering if I could have a word with you about Diamond Tiara." I answered.

"My little princess? What do you want to talk about?"

"It seems that she has stolen an item that belongs to my best friend. I asked for it back, but she refused." I explained hoping he would take action.

"Stealing?! Are you certain?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Well then, I must deal with this at once."

As if on cue, Diamond Tiara walked past inside the house. She noticed all of us crowded at the door.

"Daddy? What's going on?" She asked staring at me and the crusaders with a sneer.

"I've been told you stole something that didn't belong to you. Is this true?" He asked giving his daughter the disappointed look.

"But daaaadddy. It was just lying in the street. Nopony obviously wanted it." She whined trying to turn it around on somepony else.

"That was our fault." The three little filly friends stepped forward taking the blame. "We weren't exactly taking good care of it, but we had no idea it belonged to Lunar's friend. We would've given it back if we still had it." They eyed Diamond Tiara turning everything back to her.

"So could I please get it back?" I asked not really wanting to wait any longer.

"You heard them. Go get the item and return it to the young man." The father demanded.

"But that's not fair!" She complained pretty much refusing.

"Life's not fair. Now quit talking back and go get it." He firmly stood his ground causing her to scoff as she walked off.

A few moments later and she returned with the prized possession.

"Here." She handed it back to me with the most unpleasant look she could manage. Without batting an eye she left us alone with her dad.

"I'm so sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's no problem. I got it back in the end. That's all that matters." I replied trotting off with the crusaders.

"I can't believe you got the phone back. You're so amazing!" Scootaloo praised.

"Maybe I should've just told on her in the first place. Would've made this whole thing easier." I said thinking out loud.

"It's getting pretty late. Do you mind taking us back to the farm? We're havin a crusader sleepover at my house." Applebloom said making them each get even more excited.

"Sure thing." I replied walking them all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres

/

"Here we are." I announced, the three ran off before I could even say goodbye.

I was about to head back to the library until I heard shouting.

"Lunar!" Harmony shouted galloping towards me.

"Hey! So you just left Fluttershy's?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? You only went to get apples. I'm sure it doesn't take hours for that." She questioned.

"I have a surprise." I simply stated. "Close your eyes and hold out a hoof."

Not arguing with me she complied with my demand.

I pulled out the phone from my saddlebag and placed it on top of the hoof.

"Okay, open them." I said.

"Alright." She opened her eyes and had the most surprised look ever. "My Iphone?! How did you get this!?"

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but could we just head home first? I'm so exhausted from today." I sighed heading down the road.

"Fine, but I'm expecting to hear the story. Thanks so much, Lunar. You're the best!" She squealed hopping down the road levitating the phone in the air with her magic.

**I wanted to finish this chapter yesterday, but I fell asleep. My brain just had a major block due to personal problems. Despite my whole life becoming complete crap right now, I'm gonna continue with this story. So no worries about me ending this before it's truly finished! (:**


	14. Pranks Gone Wrong

Chapter 14: Pranks Gone Wrong

**Authors Note: No more tortoise. I had to say goodbye to my little Raphael. Still not even done packing, I'm so lazy. Not when it comes to this story though! However, my other story…well let's just hope it gets updated soon. Hm, in the last chapter I felt like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were a bit out of character. Either way I needed them to be a bit more of an asshole for it. That's all I really gotta say for now. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. Only my story and characters.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"_Pass me the cake, Pinkie." I asked taking a sip from my cup._

"_Sure thing!" She replied giving me the sweet delectable dessert._

"_Isn't this just marvelous? All of us having a nice little picnic together." Rarity said in delight._

"_Yeah, I've never really had a picnic before." Lunar stated before digging into all the food._

"_We should do this stuff more often." Rainbow suggested as she lied down and put on a pair of sunglasses._

"_Yes, this is very nice." Fluttershy agreed._

"_I've got the perfect new recipe to try out too! It's called…" Applejack turned her attention towards me. "Um, what's it called again?"_

"_Applejacks?" I asked in confusion. "How do you forget something like that? It's your name…" _

"_Harmony!" Twilight exclaimed._

_I turned my head to her. "Yeah, Twilight?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you something. Something very important."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_They're coming."_

"_Um, who's coming?"_

"_They're coming. You better be ready because…" She started to look a bit loopy._

"_Are you okay?" I asked taking her by the shoulder._

"_WE'RE COMING!" She screamed turning her head in a complete circle stopping at my eyes. _

"_AH!" I fell backwards and watched as everything surrounding me started to melt away only leaving scary dark shadows instead of bright colors._

"_Wha-what's going on?..." I shuffled back still sitting on the ground._

_They each started to walk towards me slowly. My body wouldn't allow me to run away. All I could do was curl up in a teeny tiny ball and hide. I whimpered as one by one they surrounded me. To escape the situation I closed my eyes in fear as I was overtaken by shaking._

My eyes popped open. I threw my body forward and glanced around the whole room.

"It was just a dream." I sighed wiping my forehead. "Ew, I guess I'm sweaty too."

Lunar was still fast asleep. I picked up my phone that was on the small table next to the bed.

"Only five A.M? I could go back to bed…" I thought it over for a second. "Nah. Not after that dream." Thinking back to it caused shivers to run down my spine.

Quietly making my way down the stairs I entered the kitchen. Using my magic I levitated a red apple towards my mouth.

"Harmony? Is that you?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Spike? What are you doing up?" I questioned.

"I heard screaming."

"Oh, yeah that was me…"

"Are you alright? Why were you?"

"Just a nightmare." I popped the apple in my mouth.

"Well, I'm going back to bed."

"Wait. In case I don't come back for a while, I'll be at the huge hill with that one tree on it."

"The hill past the swimming hole?"

"Yep, that's the one." I replied walking out of the library. "Time to go do some thinking…"

/

* * *

**LUNAR'S POV**

"Harmony…don't go…" I mumbled before rolling over. Instead of a nice soft bed I hit the floor.

"Ow, what the hay?!" I groaned rubbing my back. "Harmony, you up?"

I waited a moment before popping my head over the top of the bed. "She's not here."

Shrugging at the situation was the only thing to do. I walked down the stairs and saw Twilight reading a book and Spike shelving books. It was a normal usual thing for them to do.

"Morning guys." I said heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lunar." Both Twilight and Spike said at once.

"That's weird…" I said out loud rummaging through to fridge.

"What is?" Spike asked from the main room.

"I could've sworn I put a red apple in here for me."

"Apple? I think Harmony ate it."

"Ate it? When? It was in here last night."

"She was up early this morning. Said she had a nightmare."

"That would explain why she wasn't in the bed." I replied taking out a golden delicious to eat.

"Come to think of it…Where is she?" I asked after swallowing the apple.

"Ya know that huge hill past the swimming hole with the one tree?"

"Yeah."

"That's where she went. It was a while ago, I'm not sure if she's still there."

Suddenly there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled galloping to the source. I opened it expecting a pony, but instead it was just a bunch of flowers.

"What the?" I backed up a bit and noticed there was a squirter hooked up to the middle one. I stepped over to the side just as water bursted out of the flower.

"Awhhh. It missed." I heard Pinkie whine.

"Nice try, I'm just too hard to prank though." I gloated as Pinkie and Rainbow shamefully walked to the flowers and picked them up.

"How did you know?" Rainbow asked.

"Cause I'm awesome. My brother used to prank me all the time. Eventually I got smart and haven't been pranked in over six years."

"Hmm. Do you have somepony in mind we could prank?" Pinkie asked looking a bit devious.

Giving it a moment's thought I came up with the perfect candidate. "I know! We could prank Harmony. She definitely needs something to lighten the mood."

"Alright, what are we gonna do to her?" Rainbow questioned.

"Pinkie, do you have a clown costume I could use?" I asked.

"Clown costume? Of course!" She grabbed my tail with her mouth and galloped off to Sugarcube Corner while Rainbow flew after us.

/

"Here!" Pinkie hopped over to me tossing the costume on top of me.

"Thanks." I said slipping it on.

"I just wanna know how this is even a prank." Rainbow stated in confusion.

"Because she's scared of clowns." I replied putting on some face paint.

"Scared!? Oh no, I don't think we should. What if it hurts her feelings?" Pinkie gasped.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Trust me." I assured them. "Alright, I'm all set. Let's go."

/

"There she is." I pointed towards her.

"She's just leaning on the tree? Alright, we'll be waiting in this bush." Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"Here I go." I tip toed over to the back of the tree Harmony was sitting by. I slowly walked around the trunk expecting her to be wide awake. Instead I was just staring at her sleeping.

"Um…okay then?" I said out loud trying to think of what to do next. "Aha!" I poked her face which caused her to moan.

"No…stop…leave…alone…" She mumbled as her face turned into discomfort.

"Wake up." I replied in a demon like voice.

To my delight her eyes began to flutter open. "Wha-What?" She stared at me for only a second before responding. "AAAAAAAH!" She screamed so loud my ears felt like they were going to burst.

Suddenly she hiccupped and her horn charged up. In a matter of seconds there was only a flash of light before she disappeared. There was rustling in the tree as a few leaves dropped below.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at her.

"Lunar? Is that you?" She replied before falling to the ground.

I held out a hoof to help her up, but she hiccupped again causing a burst of magic to explode out of the top of her horn. The blast sent me flying back; fortunately I smashed into a nice soft bush.

"What the hay was that for?!" I asked displeased.

"Are you alright?" Rainbow flew as fast as she could and helped me up.

Pinkie jumped out of the bush hopping to Harmony, while Rainbow just grabbed me and flew over to the two.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened…" Harmony apologized.

"No sweat. I'm sure you didn't mean to." Rainbow replied putting a hoof on her shoulder.

Harmony hiccupped again, her horn shot out a bolt of lightning zapping Rainbow to a burnt crisp.

"Like I said…not…your fault." She managed to get out as she coughed black smoke.

I didn't know what to say or do. I tried helping Rainbow up from the ground.

"Ooo! Do me next! Do me!" Pinkie screamed bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm not doing this on-" She was cut off by another hiccup. I waited for a minute expecting something bad. I glanced around in delight that nothing happened, that it until Dash opened her mouth.

"Look out below!" She coughed out scurrying away.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Only a few seconds after my stupid question a big pile of snow covered Pinkie from head to hoof.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys. It was an accident!" Harmony apologized yet again before hiccupping and disappearing in a flash.

"Where did she go?! Nevermind…" I sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. "Pinkie, you still alive?" I shoveled the snow with my hooves trying to uncover her.

"Of course silly willy! That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" She asked, which was exactly what I expected her to say.

"Uh no. First we need to find Harmony. After that…cure her hiccups." I replied as Rainbow trotted over to us.

"And how exactly are we supposed to find her?" Rainbow inquired.

Suddenly fireworks shot off into the air not too far from where we were.

"Does that answer your question?" I said pointed towards the explosions.

"Come on! We gotta cure those magical hiccups!" Pinkie shouted running off as we followed her.

/

"Whoa." I stated in amazement staring up in the sky.

"What the hay happened?! Forget it, I'm gonna bring her down!" Rainbow shouted flying up in the air towards the big blue bubble surrounding Harmony. Just as I predicted the shield caused Rainbow Dash to bounce off like a force field. She came hurdling down to the ground at an astounding speed.

"I'll catch her!" Pinkie shouted before pulling out a gigantic net from nowhere. I took one end while she took the other. Dashie fell right into it saving her from a total wipeout.

"Thanks for the save." She said jumping off the net.

"What do we do now?" I asked only to be scorched with fire from the sky. My entire body was charred black. "Not funny."

Everypony was running around frantically. The whole town of Ponyville was under attack from Harmony's hiccups.

"Why is she doing this?!" Twilight questioned galloping to us along with Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Well…I sort of tried to prank her. For some reason she got some weird hiccups and now her magic is uncontrollable!" I admitted.

"You did this?!" She yelled practically causing me to go deaf. "Fine, it's fine. We just need to stop all this magic, rebuild the town and cure her hiccups."

Spike burped up a letter as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Uh oh…" Spike said reading over the scroll.

"What is it?" Twilight asked a bit nervously.

"Maybe you want to read it for yourself." He replied as a rock flew past all of us.

Twilight grabbed it with her magic and began speed reading. She looked up with an extremely blank face.

"Alright everypony. Now all we have to do is…PAAAAAAAAAAAAANIC!" She screamed running in circles.

"I'm really good at panicking!" Pinkie shouted mimicking Twilight. Now instead of one pony panicking, there was two.

"What's all the fuss about?" Applejack asked.

Twilight came to a halt and took a deep breath. "The whole town is in complete chaos. Buildings are burnt; shops are zapped, rocks thrown everywhere. We even have a unicorn in the air in a force field bubble using uncontrollable magic every few seconds. To top it all off, Princess Celestia is coming here for a very important meeting with us! How can we not panic?! SHE'S COMING AND OUR TOWN IS DESTROYED!" She shouted in terror.

Pinkie was still running around screaming. Rainbow Dash flew up to Harmony still trying to get her out. Fluttershy ran into a bush shaking faster than anything I had ever seen before. Rarity dramatically fainted landing on a couch she pulled with her magic. Spike was fanning her unconscious body. Twilight was even more nervous than before the letter. Me and Applejack didn't freak out like them.

"Are we the only sane ones?" I asked AJ watching the others go into complete nervous break downs.

"I reckon we are. We gotta stop her, but how are we gonna do just that?" She replied looking up at the blue bubble Rainbow tried desperately to break.

"Well it is magic…maybe the unicorns could like fight fire with fire?" I suggested.

"It may just work. Worth a shot!" She happily replied.

"Alright. So here's the plan!" I shouted getting the attention of my friends. Rainbow flew down just in time to hear it. "We're gonna need all the unicorns to gather up. I think if we use magic to counter the spells it just might work. Now for the earth ponies and pegasi. You all could keep an eye out for Celestia and keep her busy."

"Let's do it!" They all agreed in unison.

"Twilight and Rarity, go get the unicorns that are running around. Applejack and Pinkie, go get the earth ponies. Rainbow and Fluttershy, go get the pegasi. We're gonna need all the help we can get! Spike, you come with me." I ordered.

Each one ran off to go do the jobs I assigned. That left me and the baby dragon alone.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Do you guys happen to have peanut butter here?"

"Yeah, but what do you need me for?"

"Could you use your fire breath to send some to Harmony? We can't get in, but maybe we could send something in." I explained.

"Ohh! Now I get it. I could try. Let's go!" He hopped on my back and we took off to get it.

/

We arrived back with a jar of creamy peanut butter and a spoon I crafted out of plastic. I dipped the makeshift spoon into the jar collecting as much as I could.

"This has to work!" I shouted staring at my surroundings. The town looked no better even though every unicorn in Ponyville tried desperately to counter the spells Harmony casted. I could faintly see the Princess sitting in a carriage being pulled from a distance.

Spike quickly grabbed the spoon and blew green fire all over it. In a moment it wisped away in smoke. I stared at the blue bubble hoping for it to go through. In just a few seconds it reappeared next to Harmony. She grabbed it immediately. Suddenly everything just stopped. All the spells she casted seized and disappeared. Everypony gasped in shock at the now perfect looking town.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Harmony was caught off guard as she hurdled from the sky faster than Rainbow Dash did.

I galloped as fast as I could manage. With all my strength I pushed off the ground catching her before she smacked into the dirt. We rolled and tumbled along the road past dozens of ponies looking at us in fear. Faint trumpet sounds came not too far from the town.

"Oh man, that was a close call." I sighed as the world around me kept spinning.

"You saved me! That was so awesome!" Harmony hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe. "But you were the one who caused this." She smacked me hard enough that everypony could hear the impact.

"Oooooooooh." Everypony gasped.

"Yeah, I deserved that." I chuckled rubbing my cheek. Harmony got off of me allowing both of us to stand up on all four hooves. A blue blur came flying towards us.

"We couldn't stall the Princess any longer. She's on her way and-" Rainbow Dash stopped for a minute looking at the surroundings. "This place looks amazing! Guess it doesn't matter."

"Hello everypony. So lovely to see you all." Princess Celestia greeted. We all bowed down giving her the utmost respect.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran up to her with a big smile.

"Twilight, could you gather up your friends and meet me in the library? I will be along shortly." The regal pony asked followed by every other pony dispersing from the crowd and resuming their day.

"Of course, Princess." Twilight responded. Spike jumped on her back like usual.

The four of us trotted off to go get AJ, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Luckily they were not too far gone.

"Girls, we need to go to the library. " Twilight said to the three other harmony bearers.

"Well, what are we waitin for? Let's get a move on." AJ replied.

Each one of us galloped back to Golden Oaks Library.

/

They patiently awaited the Princess while I paced around the room trying not to die of boredom.

"Ugh, it's been like forever. How long is she gonna be?" I groaned.

"You could show the Princess a little more respect. It's obviously something very important." Rarity sternly replied to my question.

"But I-nevermind." I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

The door was engulfed in a yellow aura, it swung open revealing Celestia.

"What did you need us for?" Harmony asked.

"Well, with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up I thought I would personally invite you and Lunar Eclipse." Celestia replied.

"You don't need to do that, Princess." Harmony answered.

"Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked confused.

"It's like this humongous party in Canterlot." Harmony explained quickly.

"It's no trouble. In fact I was going to offer you two a job at the Gala." Celestia said.

"What kind of job?" I questioned.

"From what I've heard, you both are gifted with music. There are four musicians that play for the Gala, but I'm sure they won't mind sharing the stage. If there is any instrument you need I can provide them." The Princess offered.

"Well…I guess that's alright. I mean you are offering. It's a deal!" Harmony answered. I shook my head in agreement.

"That's nice and all, but why did you need us? This only has to do with Harmony and Lunar." Rainbow spoke up.

"I was getting to that. You see, I got each of you gifts." The regal pony replied. She looked at me and Harmony. "As for you two, your gifts are the job and instruments. They will be yours to keep if you chose to."

"GIFTS?!" Pinkie yelled in joy with a big smile. "I just love presents! What'd you get me? What'd you get me?"

The Princess chuckled at Pinkie's excitement, while Twilight disapprovingly face hoofed.

"Very well, you may have your gift first." In only a few moments there was huge wrapped box on the floor.

Pinkie Pie took no moment to spare. She tore open the box revealing what was inside.

"Oh, it's so shiny! Thank you so much, Princess. These brand new kitchen supplies are sure to make yummy treats!" The pink pony looked ready to explode from happiness.

"They are made from the finest crafter in all of Equestria. Now for Applejack, you are the only pony I have ever done this for." Celestia levitated an apple to AJ.

"A golden apple?! Why I've never seen anything like it." Applejack was overtaken by curiosity as she inspected the fruit she held in her hoof.

"It is an apple from my golden apple tree. They are magical and can only be planted once from each apple. I thought it would make an excellent addition to your farm." She explained.

"Thank you so much, Princess Celestia." Applejack smiled just as big as Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy, I know you love taking care of woodland creatures. When I stumbled upon this egg I just knew you would be the one to raise it." She levitated it to the timid Pegasus.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a phoenix egg. It is a bird that is very majestic. Every so often it must burst into flames in order to renew itself." She explained.

"That's very nice of you, Princess. Thank you very much." Fluttershy said smiling at the fire colored egg.

"Rarity, your gift will be available whenever you please. On your own time you can come to Canterlot for a shopping spree I've arranged." Celestia stated.

"Shopping spree? In Canterlot? Tell me this isn't a dream." Rarity looked ready to faint.

"No, it is very much real. Same thing for you, Rainbow Dash. I will get you and your friends a private box at the Wonderbolts derby. Just let me know in advance when you're coming." She said.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." Rainbow fell over in joy.

"Spike, I have gotten you the finest gems in Equestria." She levitated a gigantic pile of multicolored jewels onto the floor. In a matter of seconds he dove right in devouring some.

"And for Twilight, I have located the other copy of a Star Swirl the Bearded book. There are only two that exist. I own one, now you own the other." Twilight caught the book with her magic.

"Thank you so much, Princess Celestia. I can't wait to read this!" Twilight couldn't contain herself either.

"I'm glad you each are pleased with your presents. I would love to stay, but I'm afraid I must leave. Goodbye, my little ponies." In an instant she flashed out of the library.

It was quiet only for a moment, until we each let out a burst of excitement.

"BEST DAY EVER!" We each shouted at the top of our lungs.

**Goodness, I can't believe how long this story is getting. Sure it's only 14 chapters, but that's way longer than anything else I've attempted at writing.**


	15. Friends and Friction

Chapter 15: Friends and Friction

**Authors Note: So excited to write again. I was way busy moving into my new house to get any ideas flowing. My new room is so big! I love it. Let's get this started. –NinjaDino4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Only my story and characters.**

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Rarity, are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why of course. You look fabulous." She replied putting the last few stitches in place as I stood on a small platform.

"This really is generous of you. I didn't need you to make me a dress though. I would've been fine without one."

"Pish posh. It was nothing. Besides, weren't you the one who told Applejack that dresses were necessary?" She raised an eyebrow as she double checked my outfit.

"Um…well…I guess you're right. To be honest, I'm not really the type of pony that enjoys dresses."

"Neither is Applejack. Looks like you two have something in common." She walked backwards and gave me one last look. "Perfect!"

I took one deep breath and lifted my head up. Before I could walk over to a mirror nearby the door swung open.

"Hey girls!" Lunar greeted trotting into the boutique. He turned his attention toward me. "Whoa."

"…How do I look?" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You look gorgeous! That dress is amazing. Rarity, you made this?" Lunar questioned still eyeing me.

"You're too kind." Rarity blushed at the comment. "Oh! You're going to need a suit for the Gala. I'll be right back." She ran up a set of stairs leaving us alone in the room.

"Uh okay then?" Lunar stated in confusion.

"You better be prepared for her. I had to stand in place for like two whole hours." I warned.

"I'm back." Rarity sang trotting back into the room. "I've got my measuring tape so I can start creating your outfit as soon as possible." She levitated the tool and took various measurements.

Lunar sighed standing still, in the mean time I walked over to a giant mirror in hopes of getting a glimpse myself.

I couldn't believe the reflection I stared at. My dress was beautiful. It was a pastel pink that had a few polka dots of white on it similar to my former bag, only with opposite color schemes. The neck lining was pure satin white with a diamond in the front. Rarity had it cut in the shape of my cutie mark; it glimmered with a hint of slight green and blue matching my eyes. It seemed simple, yet elegant.

"And done." Rarity stated. "Now I have everything I need to create the suit for you."

"Does that mean I'll have to stand in place for a long time?" Lunar groaned.

"No. I understand you are very impatient. I'll just do the best I can and let you know when it's ready." She galloped back up the stairs in a rush.

A thought occurred to me. "Lunar, we need to decide what to do for the music." I announced walking over to him.

"Right. I was thinking we could do something in the rock genre. Really wow these ponies." He replied with a smile.

"Um what? The Gala isn't some concert. It's a big formal event. I was thinking something more classical, but with a bit of a kick to the beats." I suggested as nicely as I could.

"Look, I appreciate your opinion, but that doesn't exactly sound…fun. What if we just do my idea? These ponies must want a good time." He argued.

"That's coming from a non-brony. I've seen the show. I know what they want. It definitely won't be some silly rock ballad." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what? I have to do what you want yet again. I'm kind of getting sick of it, Harmony. You never cave in to what I want. It's always about you every single minute of the day." He shouted getting flustered.

"All about me?! That's not my fault you're a big pushover. I never ask you to do what I want. Maybe if you'd grow a back bone it wouldn't be a problem." I screamed poking his chest with my hoof.

"Excuse me you two. Is everything alright? I heard shouting." Rarity asked walking downstairs.

"I'm a pushover? You're totally a huge manipulator. Don't act all innocent because I called you out." He shoved his muzzle up to mine creating even more tension.

"Big talk coming from a unicorn that can't even use magic." I taunted in retaliation.

"I think all the magic has fried your brain. We aren't even ponies. We're humans! As in can't use magic cause it doesn't even exist! Besides this is your fault! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. We'd be back home on Earth where things weren't unrealistic and cartoony!" He screamed

"Oh yeah everything's my fault. Just lay the blame on me for everything. I told you that you didn't have to follow me here, but you insisted. That was your own fault. Like Earth was any better? That place sucked. Equestria is so much better; we have magic and no school to put us in debt. We even have a job, a buckin job. We're only sixteen and we practically could make a living for ourselves." I scoffed in anger.

"Um, why don't we all sit down and have some tea?" Rarity questioned with an awkward smile.

"Oh yeah it's so nice here. What about our family? How did your stupidity affect both of ours? Let that sit on your mind." Lunar glared into my eyes.

I could feel my tears well up in the corner of my eyes from the remark he made. "Well…if that's how you feel…I'll just leave you alone…" I choked up bolting out of the door crying.

**LUNAR'S POV**

"What was that about? What did you do?!" Rarity asked in shock from the scene she just witnessed.

"Harmony tried to boss me around like usual. She never listens to what I want to do. She's just a manipulator. Good riddance." I spat out stomping my hoof on the floor.

"Lunar! That's enough. You can't let this get in the way of your friendship." Rarity scolded.

"More like her pushing me around. I could care less about her." I frowned near the end.

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow uncertain about her remark.

"Don't give me that act. I notice the way you look at Harmony." She replied rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't look at her any different than I look at you." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Denial is not becoming for a gentlecolt. You obviously have an adorable little crush." She made a weird squee noise as she finished the last word of her sentence.

"Cru-crush? I don't know about that…" I blushed a bit and looked down trying to hide my face.

"Your face is telling me something else, darling." She gave me a smirk then changed to a look of surprise. "How in Equestria are you going to fix this!?"

"Fix what?" I asked dumbfounded as I scratched the top of my head.

"Do you not remember that you made her cry?" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh crap! I gotta make this right, but how?" I hung my head down low feeling foolish about my actions.

"How about a little gift to lift her mood?" Rarity suggested.

"…Actually, that's not a bad idea. Where's the nearest flower shop?" I asked determined to make this right.

"Follow me." She happily replied.

**HARMONY'S POV**

I glumly walked over to a lonely rock lying in the grass. I sat down next to it trying to sulk in my own misery.

"What did I do…" I muttered to myself.

"Hi, Harmony!" A loud voice practically screamed. _'Oh dear Celestia, please make it go away. I don't need this.' _I thought to myself.

I ignored her lost in my own thoughts.

"Harmony, hello. Anypony in there?" A hoof knocked on the side of my face giving me even more of a headache than the voice did.

"Pinkie Pie. Can you stop?" I asked trying to keep my cool as I sunk down lower.

"Okie dokie." She replied and sat down next to me.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked a little uncomfortable with her company at the moment.

"You bet! You can give me a smile." She grinned using her hooves to create a smile on my face. I instantly drooped it back to a frown when she let go of my mouth.

She got a look of discouragement for a few seconds before her face lit up. I had no idea what to expect from the crazy fourth wall breaker. She made all sorts of silly faces and sounds, but I just couldn't find it in me to smile. It went on for about five minutes before she was out of breath.

"Why…won't you…smile?" She asked clearly hurt by my resistance to her antics.

"Sorry, Pinkie. Normally I would be happy just being around you, but I've had a bad day." I sighed.

"I'm all ears." She said before grabbing a bag of popcorn out of nowhere. "Want some?" She asked shoving the bag in my face.

"Uh…no thanks." I slowly pushed it back to her still wondering where it came from in the first place.

"Oh well. Your loss." She stated before digging into the snack.

"Yeah, like I was going to say…I got into a fight with Lunar. We said some pretty mean things to each other. He called me manipulative! Can you believe it? I'm not manipulative…" I trailed off starting to get angry all over again.

"Why would he say that?" She asked.

"I sort of called him a pushover. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out…" I admitted shamefully.

"Say what?" Pinkie exclaimed almost choking on a kernel.

"Maybe I should apologize. What do you think?" I asked her hoping for her outlook on the situation.

"Definitely! Oh I know! We should go to Sugarcube Corner and make him a 'sorry for being a meanie mean meanpants' cupcake!" She shouted in joy.

"Sounds great." I said with a blank face. "Lead the way."

**LUNAR'S POV **

"Here it is." Rarity stated stopping in front of normal looking building only with flowers on the window sill. "They have a lot of different looking flowers so you'll have plenty to choose from."

"Right, let's get this over with." I replied walking into the store with Rarity.

"Welcome, anything I can help you two with?" A mare asked trotting next to us.

"Hmm…do you have any…" I started, but got lost in thought trying to think.

"Could you get us some roses?" Rarity asked on my behalf.

"Of course." The lady replied with a smile.

"What!? No." I shouted in fear.

"So no to the roses?" She asked in confusion.

"Lunar Eclipse, what are you doing? Why don't you want roses? Do I need to remind you what you said to the poor girl?" Rarity questioned.

"It's just because roses are too romantic. I don't want her making any assumptions over a silly flower." I explained calmly.

"Romance? But you like her, your point is invalid." Rarity replied backing me up into a corner.

"…But I…She can't…" I closed my eyes remembering back to what Harmony said earlier. _'Maybe if you'd grow a back bone this wouldn't be a problem.'_ Echoed in my mind.

"So have you decided?" The shop keeper questioned us.

"I have. Maybe I'll come back for roses another time. Today just give me a bouquet of Delphiniums." I asked determined to quit being a push over.

"Certainly." She said trotting away to get my request.

"Looks like you've become your own stallion. I was hoping you'd stand up to me." Rarity stated with a grin.

"I stood up to you? I stood up to you! Harmony was wrong! I'm not gonna be a push over anymore!" I shouted in delight.

"Here you go." The mare said giving me a bouquet of the flowers I ordered.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. Rarity grabbed the flowers with her magic and levitated a few bits to the shop keeper.

"We've got no time to lose! Come on." I said galloping out of the door.

**HARMONY'S POV**

"Phew." I sighed wiping my forehead. "At least cupcakes are easy to make. Not much of a baker, especially when it comes to making from scratch."

"What do you mean? Is there any other way to make a cupcake?" Pinkie asked as we cleaned up our mess.

"Back on Earth we had these packages you could buy at the grocery store. It had all the instructions on the back; you only had to add water, oil and eggs to the prepackaged cupcake mix." I explained as we waited for the cupcakes on the counter to cool down a bit.

"What's a grocery store? Is it like a market?" Pinkie questioned happily.

"Sort of. Instead of dozens of stands, its one humongous shop of every food and drink you could imagine." I replied.

"What kind of food? Was there cupcakes?!" She bounced up and down waiting for my answer.

I laughed for a minute at her excitement before calming down. "Yes there was cupcakes. All kinds of different ones. There was normally a bakery inside. We had snacks, fruits, veggies, fish, sweets, dairy products and the best one of all." I paused for a minute getting all giddy. "MEAT!" I said in excitement thinking back to the savory taste of the food.

"Meat?! You ate meat?!" Pinkie asked changing from a smiling face to one of fear and disgust.

"Oh right…I forgot we're sort of non-meat eaters here. Well yeah. Humans ate meat and plants. Just one of the many things about being an omnivore. I swear to you I never ate ponies though. I've only had cow, pig, chicken, turkey and deer." I replied in assurance.

"So you've never had pony?" She asked.

"No. I'm not gonna eat you or any other pony. Even if I didn't turn into a pony I still wouldn't eat one. I'd probably find alternatives." I reassured her.

"Was it any good? Like the meat?"

"Yeah, but it had to be cooked. I'd have to say that the best one out of them all was deer. Especially when put into a stew!" I started to get a little caught up in beef talk.

"Hey look, the cupcakes are ready." Pinkie said changing the subject.

"I'll put them in the box if you ice them." I said levitating the box closer to us.

"We shouldn't ice them. Why would he want frozen cupcakes?" Pinkie asked taking out an icing decorator.

"What?" I was a little confused of the situation.

"Done! He's sure to love these cupcakes!" She shouted.

I levitated each one into the small box to contain them. I closed the container and levitated it easily with my magic.

"Come on, no time to lose." I said galloping out of the kitchen.

/

"Where could he be?" I said out loud trotting with no destination in mind.

"Hm…maybe he's over there! Or there. Or over there." Pinkie pointed her hoof towards every single area around us.

"You're such a great help." I said sarcastically, mentally face hoofing.

"Thanks!" She replied not understanding my sarcasm.

I turned my head looking to my right for any sign of Lunar. As soon as I looked forward again I bumped heads with another pony.

"God. I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time. I rubbed my head with my hoof before getting off the ground.

"Harmony?" The stallion said.

"Lunar?" I replied. "I was just looking for you."

"So was I. What a coincidence that we ran into each other." He stated.

"Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?" Rarity questioned staring at me.

"Oh right!" Lunar's horn started charging up with magic. He levitated an item from behind Rarity to me.

"Flowers? For me?" I asked taking the bouquet with my magic.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have brought up our families. It was way uncalled for." He said with a smile.

"Same here. The fight was pointless. We should've just talked it over instead of argue. Me and Pinkie made you some 'sorry for being a meanie mean meanpants' cupcakes." I replied feeling a little bit better than before.

Pinkie slid the box of cupcakes on the ground next to Lunar and bounced back to me.

I pulled Lunar into a hug. "Besides, I'm sure these ponies would love a rock ballad at the Gala."

"Lunar, are you feeling alright? Cause you're getting really red and sweaty looking!" Pinkie gasped.

"Wha-what." Lunar broke off the hug and looked away from me.

"Yeah! Are you sick or something?" Pinkie hopped over to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated picking up his box of cupcakes.

Rarity started laughing and I couldn't help myself for long before I joined in. We all walked off together down the dirt road.

**Good to do another chapter for this story. I was starting to miss writing it. Oh my god, I know I'm late, but some chick died at Six Flags in Texas. That majorly sucks, but at least it was the crappier one. Fiesta Texas is way better than Over Texas. Either way, Texas rules cause Texas is awesome. Sucks for that lady though. That's like some Final Destination type stuff. Thoughts and prayers to her family.**


End file.
